So Far Away
by WiffleDick678
Summary: Everything can change with new emotions. Even the most loving children can be turned into the coldest of killers in an instant. Flames are welcome, and will be fed to my dog. REWRITE MAY HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT TODAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat **NOT** own DBZ if I did this would be in an anime format.

Prologue

With a yell Gohan poured all of his power into the Kamehameha wave that he was currently using to kill the terror known as Cell. Cell the creature who had caused so much pain. Cell the creature who had killed so many of the innocent. Cell the creature who had taken his father from him. Cell the creature who he was going to KILL! Gohan used his anger from his father's demise to fuel his power and completely obliterate Cell. When he did this the green menace let out a pained scream as he was slowly torn apart bit by bit, from the powerful blue beam.

Gohan cut off the beam realising that Cell was gone. He looked over to the cameraman, who after his camera had been destroyed, got out his smartphone and had recorded the entire thing. Gohan looked straight into the camera and dropped out of his ssj2 state, falling to the ground from exhaustion. The entire world cheered because Cell was finally gone.

Piccolo raced over to his fallen student and snarled at the paramedics, who were trying to take him away, only to poke and prod him with needles. The reporter rushed over and tried to get Gohan's name from him so they could find him and ruin his life.

"Excuse me sir but what is our savior's name?" The reporter inquired.

"None of your damned business!" Piccolo growled.

"W-well a-at l-l-least give us something to c-c-call him." The reporter stuttered fearfully.

Vegeta strolled over with Mirai Trunks slung over his shoulder. "He is an elite saiyan warrior who just lost his father and saved your weakling ass, and that is all that you pests need to know." The prince of all saiyans said with a scowl on his face.

"Thank you" The reporter almost sighed with relief as he rushed off.

Piccolo picked up Gohan and together him and Vegeta blasted off to the lookout, where the other Z senshi were waiting. When they got there Dende healed a severely injured 11 year old demi-saiyan. As Gohan was coming to Krillin summoned the dragon and wished for all the damage that Cell had caused to be repaired. Gohan had fully come to and rushed over to wish his father back. When he did he got the surprise of a lifetime.

"YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED, THE ONE CALLED SON GOKU DOES NOT WANT TO BE WISHED BACK." Shenron's voice boomed.

Then an all too familiar voice sounded throughout the lookout.

"Hey guys," Goku contacted them telepathically "I really don't want to come back, I mean there are a lot of strong fighters here and a tournament coming up that I really wanna compete in too."

"YOU WHAT!" Gohan shouted with anger not even realising that he transformed into an ssj2 in his anger. "YOU WOULD CHOOSE FIGHTING OPPORTUNITIES OVER YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS! YOU INSOLENT BASTARD!" Gohan turned to Shenron.

"Shenron our second wish is for three indestructible, and portable gravity chambers all with the ability to go up to 9000 Gs, along with scenery changing capabilities!" He shouted.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Shenron's voice boomed. As three capsules appeared in Gohan's hand. He un-capsuled one on the lookout, tossed one to Vegeta and put one in his pocket. He then blasted over to Capsule Corp and stole a spaceship. after he grabbed 10 bags of food capsules he blasted off into space. Gohan immediately set course for an uninhabited planet near the once great planet Vegeta-sai.

Everybody from the Z Senshi looked in shock at the direction in which the spaceship holding their youngest member was going.

"Who's gonna tell Chi-Chi?" Krillin asked. When he did this everybody but Vegeta bolted to their respective homes and barricaded the doors. Vegeta scowled at the cowardice of his son and mate. He then made his way over to the Harpy's house to tell her about Kakarot's abandonment and Kakabrat's vacation to space.

"MY BABYS BECOME A DELINQUENT!" CLANG! "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BECOME A SCHOLAR!" CLANG! CLANG! "NOW I'M NEVER GONNA GET GRANDBABIES!" CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Chi-Chi wailed while hitting the prince on the head with her almighty Frying Pan Of Doom™. Vegeta just scowled and grabbed the Son matron by the front of her shirt and yelled at her about not letting Gohan train to reach his full potential.


	2. SSS

_**Thoughts**_

Text

"Speaking"

' **Telepath'**

 **3 Months Later**

Gohan was stranded on a desert planet that still housed the remnants of the Cold Army on it. His spaceship had been shot down and he had needed to find a better craft than the broken down space pod he was currently using.

 _ **Shit, I need to find myself a god damned space pod. I mean, how hard can it be it only has to be capable of god damned space travel? I'm on fucking Cold Empire planet!**_ While Gohan was deep in thought, a green alien that looked like Dodoria snuck up on him and yelled.

"HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF UNIFORM!" The ugly green blob with horns almost screamed. "I AM YOUR SUPERIOR AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SA-" The green blob felt a great pain in his stomach only to look down and find the 12 year old demi-saiyan pulling his blood and gut covered fist out of the alien's stomach. Gohan sadistically looked up at the unlucky alien.

"Go on," He said with a crooked smile on his face, "Tell all of your little friends to come and save you." He then pulled the fading soldier down so his mouth was almost touching his ear. "They won't be able to save you though." He then threw the now dead soldiers corpse up into the air and made a finger gun. He pointed the finger gun at the alien and fired a huge red blast with black and silver swirls. "DEMON'S DEMISE!" He yelled out, as the corpse instantly turned to ashes.

Gohan slowly walked over to the pile of ashes and kicked them. _**Man what a weakling. And to think that he actually had the power of Trunks when he first arrived.**_ Gohan walked over to a clearing where he had his Modified GR set up. **(AN:/ I'm just going to call it the MGR)**

He casually walked in and turned the gravity up to 4500 Gs. Chuckled and then powered up to his max. Gohans hair was standing straight up except for one stubborn lock slightly to the right of his head. _**Why does it feel as if there is a brick wall blocking my power?**_ He then tried powering up even more and felt the wall crack a little. With the crack he got a huge rush of power. _**Wow this is amazing! I wonder what is behind that wall.**_ He got into his power up stance and let out an animalistic scream. The wall started cracking even more and Gohan's hair started to grow out little by the entire wall broke and as this happened Gohan saw himself as an Oozaru and then his current state as he started to shrink down to the size of a spinning baby. In a flash of light Gohan finally finished transforming. "Computer, mirror please." Gohan said with a slightly deeper voice that surprised him. "Yes Master Gohan" A mirror descended down from the ceiling and Gohan looked into it. What he saw surprised him. He was about 3 inches taller with his hair going down to his knees, his eyebrows were gone and his forehead was slightly more pronounced, He had four bangs one of which was slightly longer than the others. When he saw his hair he started thinking about his uncle Raditz, and then Nappa. That's when he got the idea that he should bring them back and train them to become a Super Saiyan. Gohan ran outside of the MGR and re-capsuled it. After he did this he extended his ki sensing abilities as far as he could and found about two thousand weak ki signatures roughly 500 miles away. The still ssj3 blasted off in that direction and about halfway there dropped out of newly found state in fatigue. He almost hit the ground when he regained his senses and blasted off again at a much slower pace due to now being in his base form.

When he reached the base he saw a couple of space pods that were prepped to launch. He dropped out of the sky in a rather dramatic fashion, and raced to the space pods. While he was on his was there the demi-saiyan stopped and stared at a prisoner. The prisoner was a saiyan male who looked about his Kakarot's age. (That's what he's calling his father now.) But besides him being a saiyan, that's not what made him stop. It was the fact that the man looked exactly like Kakarot, save for the tanner skin and scar on his left cheek. _**He's in bad shape, I need to get him to a space pod.**_ Gohan grabbed the man and sprinted to the remaining space pods. He opened one of the space pods and set the man in it, then he punched in the coordinates to New Namek, and then watched as the space pod blasted into space. He ran over to his space pod only to be confronted by another soldier, who studied Gohan until his eyes rested on his waist. The soldier stepped back fearfully, "Y-y-your'e a-a-a s-s-s-saiyan!" The man slurred. "How do you figure?" Gohan asked curiously. "Y-you h-h-have a t-t-tail." Gohan felt his waist curiously and with a surprised expression realized that he did have a tail. "Thanks I almost didn't realize it, so i'll let you live." Gohan replied with a blank expression. "R-r-really?" "No" Gohan then blasted the soldier straight through the heart.

Gohan made his way over to the space pod and got in. He punched in the coordinates to New Namek and set off.

Earth.

Vegeta was in his new MGR after he gave his old one to Baldie. _**What does the brat have that I don't. I Prince Vegeta, a super saiyan, surpassed by a low class brat. This is an outrage. If I don't gain power I won't be able to protect my mate or my son. I. Will. Not. Lose. To. A. BRAT!**_ Vegeta exploded with power, so much so that he was just as powerful as the last time he saw Kakabrat. He smirked when he saw the little blue lightning swirling around his body. _**Ha, now the brats power is only a joke because I have ascended.**_ Vegeta was currently boasting to himself when he felt a power that absolutely dwarfed his. He gaped when he felt the pain and betrayal in the KI of his soon to be opponent. The arrogant Prince was determined that he would protect this planet, so he went back to his training with renewed vigor.

New Namek

Bardock woke up when he felt his space pod land. _**Wait space pod? When did I get in a space pod.**_ Bardock got out of his space pod and walked around the crater made. "Hey you what are you doing here saiyan!" A gruff voice yelled at the veteran warrior. Bardock looked up to see a namekian floating above him. Bardock growled as he jumped at the namekian and initiated the battle.

Gohan felt the other saiyan engage in combat with a namekian, and growled in annoyance. His pod landed and he hopped out. He then walked over to where the two warriors were battling, he pointed his arm to the namekian and fired a weak ki blast. The ki blast blew the namekians arm off and made him scream in pain. The other saiyan looked over in shock at

the young boy, who so easily defeated a fighter he was having trouble with. Gohan walked over to the namekian. "Regenerate." Gohan said firmly. The namekian looked at him questionably before regenerating his arm. He looked slightly winded so Gohan got out two vials of green liquid. "Drink." He commanded as he tossed one to the warrior and the other to the saiyan. Both of the warriors looked at each other with uncertain faces. "Drink." The young boy commanded with a deadly tone. The two eldest immediately drank both of the vials not wanting to piss off the demi-saiyan standing before them.

Bardock and the namekian were surprised when they found themselves fully healed and rejuvenated. Gohan turned to the namek with a hard face. "What is your name?" The namekian was taken aback with his enemy wanting to know his name. "Kodat." The namekian replied. "Ok. Kodat, will you please take us to your elder. "Why?" Kodat demanded. "I'm an old friend in need of a favor." Gohan replied, reliving his days on old namek. Kodat nodded and took off into the sky, Gohan and Bardock followed Kodat.

When the trio reached the elder's village, they found that all of the best warriors were positioned to fight to the death because they knew Gohan outclassed them all. "Hey Elder Moori, could I speak with you for a second?" Gohan asked politely

"And just who might you be." An old namek stepped out of the crown and looked at the boy taking in his feature and the way he carried himself. Then his face dawned in realization. ''Gohan?" The elder asked with a smile. "Yep." Gohan replied. "Hey elder Moori could my comrade and I have access to the dragon balls." "Yes Gohan anything for a friend, ok six of you please go and collect the dragonballs from the surrounding villages."

2 Hours Later

"STATE YOUR FIRST WISH." The dragon Porunga boomed. "Dragon I wish for the saiyan Nappa to be wished back to life!" Gohan yelled. Porunga's eyes glowed. "IT IS DONE. STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!" "Dragon I wish for the saiyan Raditz to be wished back to life!" Porgunda's eye's glowed "IT IS DONE. STATE YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH!" "Dragon I wish for the two saiyans wished back and the one standing next to me, to be able to transform into a super saiyan!" "IT IS DONE. FAREWELL." Just then the two newly revived saiyans popped up out of nowhere. Raditz looked around until his eyes landed on Bardock, and then he Raditz and Bardock were staring at each other Gohan walked up to Nappa. "What do you want kid?" Nappa demanded. Gohan scoffed "That's no way to talk to your superior." "ILL KILL YOU!" Nappa charged at Gohan and put all of his power into a punch. Which was more power than he thought he had. He stopped and wondered about this new power that he had. "Whats with my power level?" "Nappa when I wished you back I also wished for you Raditz and that other saiyan over there to all become super saiyans." "Well what about you?" Nappa asked curiously. "I've already reached the third ascension of super saiyan." Gohan stated arrogantly. "Show me and then teach me how to acess my power please." Gohan nodded and powered up to ssj. He laughed at Nappa's face. "Oh this is just the beginning." He then let out a yell as he powered up to his maximum ssj 2 he now had the full attention of the nameks and the saiyans. **(AN:/ The saiyans all learned how to sense Ki along with the Nameks./:)** Nappa was blown back by the force and had a fearful look on his face because of the power that was radiating off of Gohan. "I-is the the third ascension?" Gohan had a smirk on his face."No." Gohan got into a power up stance and let out an animalistic scream, as he was screaming his hair started to grow out and his face took on a neanderthal look to it. His eyebrows disappeared and four locks started to grow down his forehead. He finished his power up when he was at about 50% his full power and his hair was at knee length. "Sorry it took me so long this form is new to me and so powerful. In fact this is only 50% of my full power, If I kept going the planet would shake apart, and we can't have that now can we." He said to the shaking warriors, who had never been in the presence of such power. Gohan dropped down to his base form. "So now we train."

Hey guys I know that these chapters are short, but hey I'm new to this. If you want to make any requests plz rate and review. Till next time.


	3. A New Super Saiyan and A New Foe

Hey guys I really hope you guys are liking this fiction. Ya I know it might be a little bit cliche, but hey! Its just a fun Idea. Now this fiction is going to go all the way up to the Buu saga, and I just might throw in a Couple of mystery villains. (The official song of Gohans Torment is Dancing With the Devil, By Breaking Benjamin.)

2 Years Later: Earth

Master Roshi was sitting on his couch looking at his "educational" magazines. When he felt four enormous power levels approaching the planet. He recognized two of them as Nappa and Raditz, but couldn't seem to place the other two.

Vegeta was in his MGR when he felt three power levels slightly under his ssj 1 full power and one that made his ssj 2 seem like a speck. He went out of his MGR and flew to where he thought the spaceship would land. When Vegeta got the the site, he was the second one to get there. Piccolo was leaning up against a tree. "Who do you think they are?" Vegeta asked with a scowl.

"I don't know about two of them but I know for sure that Nappa and Raditz are back." As he was explaining this to Vegeta the other Z fighters showed up with nervous faces.

"With those kind of powers, we're screwed." Krillin was stammering nervously. When he finished four space pods crashed into the ground about 300 yards away. Four figures got out. First there was Raditz, a man standing at 6'2" with hair going down to his knees, and a black and red gi on. Bardock had palm tree like hair and was standing at 6'0" with a black and green gi on. Then there was Nappa, a huge burly man with a beard standing at 7'3" With only black gi pants on. All of the Z fighters recognized these two and Vegeta along with Piccolo just stared in shock.

"I thought I killed you!" They said simultaneously. "Oh you did, but our commander revived us using the Namekian Dragonballs." Raditz explained. "Who is this, commander?" Vegeta Inquired. Nappa then pointed Behind them. All of the Z fighters looked behind them to see a 14 year old boy standing at 5'10" with a skull face mask, and a black and silver Gi on with hair going down to mid back.

"Hello, friends of Kakarot." The teen stated with a death glare that made Vegeta tremble.

"How do you know about Goku?" Tien demanded fearfully.

"You really think I wouldn't know the name of my own _father."_ Gohan said the last word with venom. "G-gohan?" Krillin asked relived. "That is my name. Nappa, Raditz, Bardock! Go and find an uninhabited forest area where we can set up our living quarters." Gohan barked.

"YES SIR/ NEPHEW/ GRANDSON!" Came the reply from Nappa Raditz and Bardock.

"Now I'm going to go and visit my mother." Gohan stated.

Before anybody could warn him he blasted off to where his house was before he left and reached it in about a minute. When he got there he found a strange car parked in front of his house. He pulled out the key that he had before he left and tried the door only to find the locks had been changed. Gohan was now confused as he knocked on the door. after waiting for a few minutes he was about to knock again when a little clone of Kakarot about 2 years of age answered the door. "Mommy there is a weird man with a mask on at the door!" The little boy screamed as he ran to his mother.

"Who are you!" A short girl about his age with brown hair pointed a gun at him. "Lime? Is that you?" Gohan asked with a hopeful tone. "How do you know my name?" Lime inquired. Gohan ran up to her and gave the short girl a hug. "How are you doing Lime?" "WHO ARE YOU!" The short girls yell was heard by Nappa, Raditz, and Bardock.

"Sheesh Gohan sure did find a feisty one didn't he Nappa."

"That he did Raditz, that he did. "

"Lime it's me Gohan, remember before the Cell games." Gohan said while taking off the mask and going super saiyan. "OHMYGODGOHANYOURBACKICANTBELIEVEIT!" Lime squealed. (Translation: Oh my god gohan your back i can't believe it) "Hey Lime." The two friends quickly caught up and he found out that the clone of his fathers name was Goten

"Ya Gohan." Lime asked

"Where is my mother?" When Gohan asked this Limes mood did a 180 and she immediately got teary eyed "She's Dead" Lime whispered. Gohan reeled back in shock and fell to his knees in despair. Gohan was silent for a good 20 minutes. "Hey mister." The small clone of his father asked. "What's your name?" Gohan smiled at his innocence "My name is Gohan bud." The little clone had a surprised face as he lept to Gohan "BROTHER!" The little boy screamed as he jumped to the person his mommy was always talking about. Gohan was just about crying because he now had somebody to remember his mother by. Then the two reunited brothers heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Gohan told his brother to stay behind him as they slowly walked to the kitchen. He reached out his Ki sensing abilities and was shocked to find that Limes was gone. He reached out a little farther and confirmed his suspicions.

When the dynamic duo got to the kitchen his little brother let out a scream of terror when he saw Limes body on the floor with a knife sticking out of her chest. Gohan walked over to lime and quickly capsuled her body. He then grabbed his brother shoulder. "Hey Goten I need you to go and pack your things, we are going to go live with our uncle and grandpa. Ok." "Ok" A teary eyed Goten agreed. While Goten was packing Gohan went outside and waited for Goten. When the little boy came out with a capsule in hand Gohan picked him up, and flew to the lookout. He dropped off the capsule and gave Piccolo orders to collect the Dragonballs, wish Lime back, and then train her.

Gohan and Goten arrived at their new home on 578 Mountain area. Where the rest of the Super Saiyan Squad (SSS) was waiting. The entire SSS was happy that they had another saiyan in their ranks, and Goten and Nappa became immediate friends.

Gohan looked around the clearing to see four capsule houses surrounding the MGR with a pond behind Bardock's house. Gohan smiled at the sight and walked into his capsule house. He set up the main bedroom as his and put Goten in the room right next to it. When Goten was all settled in Gohan went out to begin his daily training. He joined Nappa in the MGR and they begun a spar with Nappa in ssj and Gohan in base. They were evenly matched and soon Gohan started to gain the upperhand. When they both landed from the recent exchange, Gohan phased out of sight and reappeared right behind Nappa. He axe kicked him into the ground and fired a silver ki blast at the giant man. Nappa recovered soon enough to dodge the deadly blast and soon fired one of his own. Gohan pulled his facemask up so his mouth was covered and powered up to his max in base. His aura was an eerie red with silver sparks crackling around him. He then charged at the gargantuan man and put his elbow in his gut. While Nappa was holding his stomach Gohan phased behind him and put a knee in his spine. While he was doing this Goten had gotten out of bed because the booming from the MGR had woken him up. When Goten saw Gohan plant his knee in Nappa's back he exploded in rage from his friend being hurt. Goten's hair spiked up and turned a brilliant gold. The raging two year old let out a primal scream and threw open the door. He charged at his older brother and gave him a brutal knee to the face. Gohan took the attack, knowing it was pointless to reason with an enraged saiyan he chopped Goten on the back of his neck and caught the boy as he fell to the ground unconscious.

East Quadrant: The Saiyans Bane.

"Sir we have picked up the energies of seven saiyans. Two appear to be toddlers but extremely powerful and three have power levels of about 300,000,000 to 400,000,000 while one saiyan has a power level of 650,000,000." A soldier said saluting to a dark cloaked figure.

"That's only six private, what about the other one." The cloaked figure said in a voice that made the soldier almost soil himself.

"We the last saiyan has been concealing his power and the last reading we got from him made the LRS (Long range scouter) go into sparks and break down." This caught the cloaked figures interest.

"How long will it take to reach this planet?" The cloaked figure demanded.

"About 4 years sir." The soldier replied in a more confident voice.

"Very well, Set course for this planet, I could use a good fight." The cloaked figure leaned back in his chair.

/

OOOOOH CLIFFY

Power Levels:

Gohan/

Base 300,000,000

ssj 700,000,000

ssj2 1,500,000,000

ssj3 Unknown

Vegeta/

base 75,000,000

ssj 400,000,000

ssj 2 650,000,000

Nappa/

Base 60,000,000

ssj 350,000,000

Raditz/

Base 60,000,000

ssj 300,000,000

Bardock/

Base 100,000,000

ssj 400,000,000

Goten/

Base 5,000

ssj 250,000

Trunks/

Base 2,000

Humans/

Base 600,000

Piccolo/

Base 150,000,000


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys I was just gonna tell you on here that Hercule destroyed the camera phone that the reporter had and then took credit for Cells defeat. But not before a couple of people saw the video before it was taken down. So Gohan has a little posse that he doesn't know about and they are dedicated to finding him and getting him to take credit. STORY TIME!

/

1 Year later

Goten had just had his third birthday and as a present, Gohan had been training Goten in his newly found Super saiyan form. Goten was a fast learner and already had his own ki attack which he wouldn't show Gohan and only Nappa knew about. Gohan smiled at the thought that the giant man went from a killer of world's to a little boy's best friend and father figure.

Gohan sensed Bardock and Raditz go into the MGR, so he followed them in there. "Hey Bardock, Raditz wanna spar 2 on 1?" Gohan asked hopefully. "sure as long as you stay in base form." Raditz said with a smirk, Because he knew that Bardock's ssj was slightly more powerful than Gohan's base form. Gohan just smirked, when he did this Raditz got nervous. Gohan was ready to show them the new technique he had been working on, and this would be the perfect opportunity to do it.

When they got in the MGR Gohan turned the gravity up to 400Gs (Standard sparring level.) Gohan turned around when he felt Raditz and Bardock power up to their full. He was shocked to see that Raditz's power was about on par with his ssj power during his fight with Cell. "Nice power boost Raditz." Gohan applauded while clapping. He pulled up his face mask. "To bad it isn't enough." He whispered. Gohan shot forward and slammed his elbow into Raditz's stomach. He phased out of sight and reappeared behind Bardock who was looking around frantically. "Behind you." Bardock's face went white and he slowly turned around only to see Gohan's finger gun. "Oh shit.." "DEMON'S DEMISE!" The not so young demi saiyan shouted whilst firing a gargantuan red ki blast with silver swirls around it. The blast hit Bardock head on and made him fly up against the ki absorbing walls.

Raditz just looked up in shock to see the second most powerful warrior in the SSS be defeated by a single ki attack. "Son of a.." Raditz almost got out when he felt his nephew's fist collide with his jaw. "Don't even go there." Gohan walked out leaving his two bloodied and beaten family members in the MGR alone. Gohan was walking to his house when he heard a whoosh. He turned around and caught the fist of a shocked Android 17. "Hi 17, long time no see." Gohan said with a hint of anger. Gohan dropped 17's fist and threw him at the MGR, where he met a fully healed Bardock and Raditz. A girly scream was heard as Gohan walked away chuckling.

"BRAT!" Gohan growled in annoyance and turned around to see an angered Vegeta with pink hair. He fell to the ground laughing at the _badass_ Prince of all saiyans. Gohan noticed that he had a bloodied and beaten Goten hanging from his grip. Gohan's eyes flashed turquoise and he powered up to ssj. Vegeta had fear in his eye as Gohan started to charge. But was beaten to it by an enraged Nappa who in his rage had ascended to ssj2. Lets just say Vegeta got the holy hell beaten out of him that day. Nappa picked up a bloody Vegeta and threw him with such power and accuracy that the broken prince landed in the Capsule Corp kitchen next to Mrs. Briefs. "Oh my Veggie you look like you could use some cookies." The blonde haired woman said. "..B-bitch…" Vegeta said and passed out.

Gohan stared at Nappa and was pleased, because his enemy turned pupil was now the second strongest on the planet. "Nappa MGR now!" Gohan barked. Nappa thinking he was in trouble walked into the MGR with his tail between his legs. LITERALLY. "Good job Nappa, now I want you to hold that form as long as you can. Just like how you did with the first transformation." Gohan said as he walked out of the MGR. He was walking to his house when he saw a red blast come out of nowhere. Realizing that it was too late to block or dodge he tried to put a ki shield up but to no avail the blast went straight through his stomach and blew up on the other side of him.

Bardock had seen this happen and he grabbed a green vial and ran to his grandson. "GOHAN!" When he got there he injected the vial straight into his grandson's neck and prayed that he wasn't too late. Gohan coughed and sat up, Bardock just let out a sigh of relief. Gohan looked up to see Krillin with his hand out looking winded and shocked that his plan to murder the son boy went wrong. Android 18 and 17 both landed in front of him. 18 just leaned in and whispered something that made Krillin's face pale whiter than snow. Gohan watched Nappa and Raditz approach Krillin from behind. Nappa picked the former monk up by his neck and fired blasts, that looked a lot like green versions of Frieza's Death beam, through both of his legs and arms. Krillin screamed in pain as Nappa flew up and blasted off to the lookout where he explained the situation to Piccolo. Who looked ready to kill the tiny man. "What the FUCK were you thinking you son of a BITCH!" Piccolo roared enraged by his students near death. Piccolo took it upon himself to torture the poor monk and then put ki restraints on him. Piccolo dropped the beaten man off in the middle of west city.

"Nappa I am putting you in charge while I am gone." Nappa looked confused as Gohan continued. "In 30 minutes you will be the strongest being on this planet, I am going on a quest with Goten to see if we can find any more recruits." Nappa looked kind of defeated at the last comment but agreed none the less. "Don't worry Nappa, I'll have Goten back before he hits 8." Nappa perked up at this news "Ok I'll go tell the others." The large man rushed off so he could tell the others quickly he then went and found Goten and told him the news, Goten was excited about going into space with his brother but disappointed about leaving his new friend behind.

Gohan was prepping the space pods when Goten came up to him. "Big brother I don't wanna go into space." Goten said with an innocent face. Gohan took this news better than everybody thought he would. " That's okay bud, I'll tell you what, I'll go into space on my own and you can stay here and play with Nappa. Ok." "OK!" Goten replied cheerfully. As Goten ran off to go play with Nappa and tell him the news, Gohan got into his space pod blasted off to find more people for his SSS.

/

2 Months later.

A group of half starved saiyans were huddled in a circle with their space pods surrounding them. They were about to go to sleep when they saw another space pod enter the atmosphere near their location. "Alright battle positions!" The leader shouted. The saiyans got into a weak formation that left their right side completely defenseless due to the lack of one of their late members. When the space pod landed they were all anxious to see who their new foe was. The space pod hissed as it opened. What the saiyans saw shocked them, it was a teenage boy standing at 5'11" that had black hair that was cut in medium length spikes, and a skull face mask with a silver and red Gi on. But the thing that shocked them the most was the tail waving behind him.

Gohan had just gotten out of his space pod, when the leader stepped up. "What are you doing here!." He demanded. "I have come to recruit you all and bring you to Earth where the traitor Prince Vegeta has decided to stay. But we do not have to follow his orders because he is the third strongest saiyan in existence." Murmuring was heard. Gohan continued. "There are five super saiyans on Earth four of them being my soldiers and the other one is Vegeta. I am the strongest as I have reached the third level of super saiyan, my second in command Nappa is the second strongest. Then there is Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz, and my brother Goten in that order. They are all super saiyans. Now who will join my little community." Every saiyan agreed except for the leader, who Gohan thought looked familiar. Gohan took his face mask off. The leader got a good look at Gohan's face. "KAKAROT!" The leader exploded in rage and Gohan recognized him. Brolly.

/

CLIFFY

Power Levels

Gohan/

Base 350,000,000

ssj 800,000,000

ssj2 1,550,000,000

ssj3 Unknown

Nappa/

base 60,000,000

ssj 400,000,000

ssj 2 700,000,000

Brolly/

base 100,000,000

ssj 500,000,000

Legendary ssj 2,000,000,000


	5. Does it come in black

Hey guys wassup. Now don't get me wrong I love all of you guys but one of you guys took the information and processed it the wrong way. I welcome any constructive criticism but please just don't say that my story sucked and then start spitting out information that doesn't have anything to do with it. But all in all thanks. :-)

/

"KAKAROT!" Broly yelled in rage. He jumped at Gohan and tried to punch him, but only hit an afterimage. Gohan appeared 100 meters away and powered up to his max ssj 2. _**Damn it won't be enough. I might have to go up a level.**_ Gohan flew at Broly at breakneck speeds and gave him a ki powered right hook. Broly wasn't phased and he grabbed Gohan by his face and threw him into the ground while putting a foot into his stomach. Gohan spat out blood when the foot made impact. The young demi-saiyan threw a strong ki blast at Broly and jumped to his feet. The teenager went at Broly and placed both of his feet in his gut. Gohan flew back and initiated a standoff with the Legendary super saiyan. Broly and Gohan both gave each other a satisfied smirk, grateful for the challenge. "Broly do you want to face be at something other than 20% of my power?" This statement shocked Broly along with all of the other saiyans. Broly nodded, when he did this Gohan smirked and got into a power up stance.

The teenager let out an animalistic scream as he powered up and went through the painful transformation. A flash brighter than a solar flare took place, and when it died down a man standing at 6'3" with hair that went down to his knees and four locks of hair going down his forehead was in the place of the teenager before. Gohan's serious face went away and a Vegeta like smirk made its way onto his face. Broly had a look of fear on his face as the ssj3 phased out and appeared behind him. "Psst, behind you." Broly turned around only to feel a great pain on his face, and for the first time the Legendary super saiyan bled. Gohan smirked at the stream of blood flowed down his enemy's face. He slowly walked towards Broly, and the giant man backed away in fear. "You monster what are you!" Broly asked in fear. "I am not the monster out of us, I do not kill for pleasure, or revenge." Gohan said in a stern voice. "I kill to protect my planet and the ones that actually mean something to me." After Gohan was done with his speech he charged at Broly and mercilessly pummeled his so much that he was forced to drop out of his Lssj transformation.

When Broly dropped to base, Gohan followed suite and beat him near death. He injected Broly with a healing vial. "I hate my _father_ , aww heck I was the one that killed that son of a Bitch." Gohan told a shocked and somewhat pleased Broly. "Like I said before I have a saiyan strong hold on a planet called Earth. We will arrive there in 3 years. When we get there I will request that our current living quarters be upgraded and you will each get your own home or share a home with your mate. But as for now we need to move and hopefully find more saiyans." Gohan walked back to his space pod and the others followed suite. The saiyans all blasted off planet in search for members of their growing race.

/

Vegeta was training to take revenge on the brat when he felt two humongous powers in the depths of space, and for the first time in his life he felt helpless.

/

2 years later

The 16 year old Gohan looked proudly at the 50 saiyans he had managed to find in his travels through space, he walked over to his second in command. "Broly I need you to prep your sector for launch, for we are making the journey to Earth in 24 hours." Broly nodded, over the years he had gotten over the anger of Kakarot and now had a new goal. His goal was to settle down and protect his race as the army's general.

Gohan walked over to his sector of 15 saiyan soldiers. " Ok listen up!" Everybody turned to their leader and strongest saiyan alive. "We are going to make the 6 month journey to Earth in about 24 hours, so pack up your stuff and say goodbye to your pet rocks!" Everybody saluted the now 6'5" man. "Sir, yes, sir!" They all said with uttermost respect and discipline. Gohan smiled a rare smile and went to pack his things. Gohan was walking towards his space pod when he heard a boom. His head snapped in the direction of the sound as he phased in front of a wounded saiyan soldier from his ranks. The soldier had foolishly challenged one of the locals to a fight. "Get to the Medical tent, NOW!" He said with a tone that made the soldier soil himself. Gohan faced the local, who was a good foot taller than him standing at 7'8" with blood red horns sticking out of every part of his body. The beast charged Gohan when the teen sent the soldier he was playing with away. Gohan nimbly dodged the beasts clumsy charge and engaged.

/

Broly heard the sounds of battle and felt Gohan, someone he considered his brother, engage in battle. He flew over to the current battle scene and decided to have some fun. He shot a ki blast at the creature. But the blast missed and hit an unprepared Gohan instead. There was a bright flash and a scream of agony as Broly looked on with horror as he realized what he had done. The light subsided to reveal the dead creature and a teenage saiyan on the ground withering in pain. Broly rushed to his comrade and almost threw up at the sight. He grabbed his only friend and shot off towards the medical tent. He entered the medical bay. "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" The saiyan doctors rushed to help their fallen leader. "He needs immediate surgery, stat."

/

Gohan's eyes opened slowly and he looked around the room. He recognized the room as part of the medical tent. He wondered why he was there. When he suddenly remembered the creature, the battle…. and the pain. He looked to his left arm to see the scar from the Cell games and when he followed it down he saw something shiny. He was curious because he never had anything shiny on before. He lifted his arm up and almost passed out. In the place of the part of his left arm, was a robotic hand. He screamed.

The doctor heard his scream and rushed in to help his commander with his new arm. "Sir, are you alright?" Gohan sighed "Yes but could you explain this to me." "Yes sir. The arm is made out of the strongest material in the known universe, and can still be used to manipulate power. It also operates like a normal arm." The doctor explained. "So it's just like a normal arm but shiny?" "Yes sir." What Gohan asked next shocked the doctor. "Does it come in black."

/

Next Chapter: The return.


	6. Return and Bro school

No Intro Disclaimer in first chapter.

/

Nappa smiled as he felt Gohan returning to Earth, along with about 50 other saiyans. Nappa sighed and went to Capsule Corp to get more Capsule houses.

/

Gohan had a grim expression on as he neared the place that he called home. The 17 year old heard a whirring sound as he clenched his left fist, the teen had gotten used to the hand and had made a black leather glove to cover the hand. He tensed up when he felt his space pod start to shake slightly as it entered his atmosphere. Gohan looked around the space pod that he had called home for the past three years. The space pod stopped shaking right before the booming sound of the other space pods landing. He was jarred from his trance like state when his space pod landed. He waited for a minute before getting out of his space pod. The teen saiyan looked around at his soldiers and comrades stretching and flying around. "Alright everyone follow me!" He barked and took off into the air at a slow pace so they could keep up.

As he was flying to his 'home' Nappa flew up next to him and all of his soldiers got into battle positions. Gohan waved them off. "Nappa report." He said rather harshly. Nappa was taken aback by this. "Aw, ya know I felt all of your guy's power levels so I went and got some capsule houses to set up at the base." Gohan sighed. "Ok take these saiyans to the camp." Gohan said while pointing in the direction of the other saiyans powers. "Will do." Nappa said a little less enthusiastically. As the giant man let the other saiyans off at a slow pace, Gohan went to a secluded area with a large clearing. He unwrapped his tail and powered up to his max in base.

 _ **/**_

 _ **I bet this is the brat's full power. It is considerably lower than his last time, I'll bet he's been slacking off.**_ Vegeta thought with an evil smirk as he blasted off to, what he thought was going to be an easy win with his newly acquired ssj3 state. Vegeta was flying at full speed in his base to get to his rival's brat. As he was flying he passed a large squadron of saiyans with Nappa leading them and Broly at a close second. He was shocked to say at the least at the amount of saiyans the brat had found. He arrogantly flew over there. "Kneel before me, I am Prince Vegeta, your leader." He stated with his most arrogant smirk to date. "Get out of here you traitor." One of the saiyans spat. "You insolent low class! I am your PRINCE!" Vegeta powered up to his ssj3 form and fired a blue ki attack at the scared man. The blast was almost at the man when Nappa deflected it while in his ssj2 state. Vegeta was shocked because he had put more than enough power into the attack to kill Nappa as well. Vegeta was about to charge when he felt a cold metal fist make contact with his left cheek, effectively bruising it. Vegeta heard a growl and he got scared. He looked over to see Broly was still in the same position with a smirk. Vegeta felt the power behind him rising well over his and he gasped.

 _ **The brat! Damn it!**_ The former prince turned around and was met with a ssj Gohan. _**HE'S ONLY IN THE FIRST LEVEL. HOLY SHIT I'M SCREWED!**_ Vegeta threw his most powerful punch to date and it connected with Gohan's face, snapping his head back. Vegeta smirked. "Come on brat with that power you could have dodged that." The older saiyan was shocked when Gohan slowly moved his head back to the same position. _**WHAT THE FUCK HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A SCRATCH!**_ Vegeta looked on in horror as the teen brought a metal fist up. _**Wait metal fi-.**_ Vegeta didn't get to finish the thought before the fist crashed into his face. Vegeta was sent flying into a mountain and didn't get back up for a good minute. _**Bested by a brat with a single punch.**_ The man thought weakly before getting up with his hair still at mid back. He was bloodied and bruised with his right arm snapped at the elbow. His pride hurt in front of his race, the former prince blasted off to have his body healed by the tiny namek.

Gohan sighed, he had been training when he felt Vegeta go berserk. He looked at the other saiyans who backed off. He flew to the campsite, only to find an unknown woman and boy there with Raditz. _**I'm gone for 4 years and he already has a kid at the age of 2.**_ Gohan was thinking while shaking his head. He landed near Goten's ki and found that he was sparring with an ssj2 Bardock. Gohan just walked as Bardock got the shit beaten out- I mean was sparring with an ssj2 Goten. Gohan almost laughed out loud when Bardock was punched into the ground by the titan like tyke. "Hey Raditz that's not funny." Bardock stopped when he saw Gohan. The teen smirked and made his way over to Goten, who had his back turned. He picked the squirming boy up and put him on his shoulders. "Get off me, I'll kick your ass!" The 7 year old snapped. "Now where did you learn to speak like that?" Gohan asked making Goten do a double take. "Nii-chan!" The little boy grabbed his brother in a death grip that would crush everyone on the planet but Vegeta and Nappa. Gohan just peeled the smallest son boy off of his chest and held him in front of him by the back of his shirt.

"Where did you learn to speak like that." Gohan said with a stern voice. Goten gave him the Son grin that had gotten him out of trouble with Nappa so many times. "That's not going to work on me." Gohan said. "Raditz told me that word." Goten said quickly and scrambled off, because his most powerful weapon had no effect.

Gohan angrily walked away from a laughing Bardock, to find his uncle. Gohan found Raditz swimming in the lake with the woman and his child. "Raditz!" Gohan bellowed "Get your ass over here!" Raditz looked at him in fear while the woman angrily walked up to him and tried to intimidate him. The small woman stood at about 5'2" with long red hair that went down past her butt, she had an elfish face and sparkling green eyes. "WHO ARE YOU TO TALK AROUND MY BABY LIKE THAT!" Raditz tried to pull the angry woman away from Gohan, who stood there indifferently. Raditz whispered something in her ear and she paled. "Oh i'm sorry Gohan, it's just my baby is going to grow up to be a scholar and I don't want him cursing." The redhead told him. "And I was kind of expecting you to have both of your arms." Gohan winced at the memory.

"WHAT!" Raditz shouted in disbelief. Gohan showed him his left arm and pulled up his sleeve. His uncles jaw dropped as he stared, shocked at this development. Raditz was at Gohan's side examining the arm from all different angles before he fainted. His child ran up to him, not knowing what happened. "Daddy?" He asked while poking him with a stick. The child then jumped on Raditz's stomach whilst gleefully cheering. "Daddy's a trampoline, Daddy's a trampoline." His wife just sweatdropped and fell down anime style. Gohan chuckled and walked away. He reached his house and walked to the computer. _**Better catch up in current events.**_ He was on a news website when he came across an ad that was portraying a high school. _**That would be interesting.**_

Gohan bookmarked the ad and went to go get in the shower. When he was in the shower he thought he heard giggling in his room. He shrugged it off and shut off the water. He went to get his training gear on. But discovered all of his gear was gone and the only thing left anywhere was his silver Gi pants. _**Oh kami not this again.**_ Gohan put on the Gi pants and walked outside trying to get to the MGR without an incident. He was about halfway there when he heard a series of catcalls and wolf whistles. **(A/N: Ok ok let me explain this. Gohan is the only saiyan male besides Broly between the age of 15 and 34. and the female saiyan population beats out the males in a ratio of 2:1 all of the saiyan males besides Gohan and Broly already have a mate. The rest of the saiyan females are all between the age of 15 to 28. So all in all poor Gohan gets a lot of attention.:A/N)** Gohan just sighed and turned around to see 26 saiyan females waving and giggling at him. The demi-saiyan's face paled and he made a run for it. He turned around, expecting to see them chasing him like last time. He was surprised until he froze up, he felt a tap on his shoulder. The poor teen slowly turned around to see the hoard (That's what he called them) behind him ready to pounce. He barely let out out scream before he was tackled and manhandled, Gohan was pinched, groped, and scratched for a good 5 minutes before Broly was caught and thrown in there with him. Broly was having worse luck because he got some of the ones that were in heat.

Gohan and Broly finally managed to crawl away and they looked at each other and laughed. Gohan and Broly made their way to their respective homes. When Gohan crawled into bed he wondered why Bardock didn't have a mate. _**Maybe his mate died and he won't take another one. Or none of the saiyans here are suitable.**_ Gohan was pondering this thought when he had another. _**What if I sign Broly up for high school with me, it would give us both a chance to get away from here, and he would learn about our culture. Another plus is that he was dead for some time so he is basically my age just a couple years older.**_ Gohan was thinking about this when he fell drifted off into darkness.

The next day…

"NII-CHAN!" Goten squealed when he jumped on to his brother's stomach. That's how Gohan woke up. Gohan grumbled and smacked the small boy out of the room. Goten came rushing back in with a huge smile on his face. "Nii-chan, all the of the nice ladies said that we can't eat until you are up." Gohan just grunted and rolled off of his bed, landing gracefully in a pair of pink bunny slippers. "Wha-" Gohan felt the fuzzy slippers on his feet and tried to get them off. "Why are these slippers wet?" He thought to himself. The demi-saiyan tried to pull the offending slippers off, only to find them glued to his feet. He just grunted and incinerated the pink abominations. Gohan walked to his dresser and grabbed an all black Gi. He put on the clothes and walked to his door, jumping over the tripwire set by his devil of a brother.

Gohan eventually made it to the door without triggering any of the 36 pranks set up by Goten. He walked over to the giant table set up by all of the older saiyan women. When he got to the table his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. 20 tables of food all stacked 30 foot high, overflowing with eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, and pancakes that would rival Chi-Chi's cooking. He rushed over to his spot, that was right next to Broly's, and started demolishing the food in front of him.

After an hour of biting, growling, and flying food, all of the saiyans were satisfied and holding their not-so-different stomachs. Gohan walked over to his best friend. "Hey Broly I need to ask you something." Broly looked over wild a mild interest.

"What is it Gohan." The powerful man asked. "Broly I'm going to make this simple, I've enrolled myself in a program to learn more about what has changed in my absence, called high school." Gohan explained. "I want to know if you would want to go with me?" Broly looked interested and almost immediately answered. "Ya sure, I could also possibly find a mate in the process." Broly sighed. "You know not one like them…" He trailed off gesturing at the giggling saiyan women with bikinis on at the lake. Gohan and Broly both shuddered.

The two friends went their separate ways, and Gohan went to go and sign Broly up for high school. After the grueling task was over with, Gohan went to go train. Not even bothering to shut down his computer he walked to the MGR, and turned the gravity up to 1000Gs for a light warm up. He split into two forms, and started sparring with his copy. After his warm up he walked over and turned the gravity up to 3500Gs. He did 1000 vertical pushups only using his right pinkie, 7000 laps around the MGR, and another spar against 3 other copies of him.

Exhausted, Gohan left the MGR only to find one of the younger saiyan women leaving his house with one of his shirts in hand. She had hearts in her eyes and was sniffing the shirt, trying to imagine him in the place of it. The odd thing about this scene was Gohan actually felt a pull towards the young woman.

He shrugged the feeling off as pheromones and walked into his house. He found Goten playing video games with a lavender haired boy in the living room. Gohan just rolled his eyes, what was the point of the stupid box, when he could be training with his second level of super saiyan. Gohan just walked to his bedroom and took off his Gi top and leather glove. He examined the giant 'X' scar on his back. Each one of the two scars started at one of his shoulders and went down to the opposite side of his back. He flexed his black metal hand and charged up a small ball of ki in it. He sighed and took off the rest of his training gear.

Gohan walked to the shower and when he got there he turned the shower on to the hottest it could go. The saiyan stepped into the scalding hot shower and looked at his feet. His waterproof hand grabbed the shampoo and put it in his hair that went down to mid back.

A loud bang was heard throughout the camp and Gohan dropped his shampoo and ran outside to investigate the noise, grabbing a towel in the process. When he got to his front yard he saw a saiyan woman exiting a battered space pod that looked ready to collapse. She stood at 5'3" with spiky, black hair that went down just past her shoulders. She had features similar to Kakarot and Bardock. She scanned the crowd around her and when she spotted Gohan, her face lit up in recognition. She rushed over to Gohan "Kakarot, my baby!" She exclaimed. The strange woman tried to hug him, but he sidestepped. "Kakarot why won't you hug me?" The woman sadly questioned with a pouty lip. "I am not my father, if you want someone who is like him find his other son." Gohan said harshly and turned around to walk away. When he did the woman gasped from seeing his scars. It was at that time that Bardock pushed his way through the crowd. "Gine!" The warrior exclaimed while catching his mate in a bear hug. Gine was still staring at Gohan's back as he walked away. "Gine, why are you staring at Gohan?" Bardock questioned his mate. "Who was that, and what did he do with my Kakarot?" Gine demanded her mate.

Bardock explained who Gohan was and what happened to Kakarot. Gine after getting over her shock, grabbed Bardock's hand and raced over to her newly found grandson's house. She was about half way there when she saw Raditz and his family, the woman made a detour and latched onto her long lost son. Raditz after passing out, was grabbed by his frantic wife and dragged off to his house with his kid jumping on his stomach.

Gohan was lecturing Goten and the other boy named Trunks, because they destroyed the couch. When the woman came barreling in his house with Bardock in tow _._ _ **God this woman reminds me of my own mother…**_ Gohan didn't get to finish the thought because the woman was latching onto Goten. "OH MY GOD KAKAROT WHAT HAPPENED, WHY DID YOU SHRINK!" The woman screamed in hysteria. Gohan and Bardock sweatdropped. "I'M GOTEN NOT MY BAKA OF A FATHER!" Goten yelled. **(AN: Being around other saiyans gave him a Vegeta-tude.)** Gine was thrown off of Goten when he yelled and transformed into a super saiyan. Gone was lying on her back in shock of the 7 year olds power. But was even more shocked when Goten threw a punch at her, with speeds she could not comprehend. She then almost passed out when Gohan caught the punch mere inches away from her face.

Bardock threw his mate over his shoulder and walked out of the house after apologizing for her behavior. Gohan just let out an annoyed grunt and went to go get his black Gi on. Gohan was walking out of his house to go brief Broly on his power usage during high school, when he had a thought that he was now dreading. _**We need actual clothes.**_

/

3 hours later…

Gohan and Broly were flying back to Village Vegeta, **(AN: IKR)** and they both were thinking about how the concept of getting normal clothes had gone terribly wrong.

3 hours earlier…

"Hey Broly when we get to high school try to keep your power usage to a minimum." The unsuspecting saiyans were talking about this until…

"Also we are going to need to go to a city to get clothes that don't consist of armour and Gi's." As soon as Gohan said this there was a chorus of squeals. Gohan and Broly both faced each other and had the same thought. _**Run.**_ They both started running and took flight to escape the fan-saiyan-girls. Gohan pulled ahead and signaled for Broly to follow him to the nearest city. They had lost the saiyans about 100 miles back, and they were approaching the nearest city. They had just breathed a sigh of relief when the first sign came into view. It read Satan City. They both flew to a dark alley and landed.

The dynamic duo walked out of the alley, and started towards the nearest mall. When they were walking down the street they were getting a lot of stares from women and some men, because they were in their training Gi's, which showed off quite a bit. The two oblivious saiyans walked to the nearest mall. They walked in and found the first store that peaked their interest. Gohan and Broly strolled in and found the long and tall men's section. They had assumed that with Broly standing an inch shorter than Gohan's 6'5", that they would need to shop in that section. Gohan and Broly had found clothes that they liked. They were looking at hoodies and jackets when a young sales clerk walked up to them with her hips slightly swaying, and a heated glare. "So what can I help you boys with." She said with a husky voice. "No thank you, we've almost got everything." Gohan and Broly said at the same time. The woman just pouted and walked away.

Gohan and Broly grabbed their bags and walked to the checkout station. After they checked out they capsulized their bags and were walking back to the alley in which they came, when they heard gunshots. Gohan and Broly just sighed and Gohan handed his capsule to Broly, he went super saiyan and flew to the scene of the crime. When he was floating above the scene he saw that there was about 8 crooks robbing a bank with about 20 police officers surrounding it. The crooks had assault rifles and the police had 9mm pistols. The crooks also had a raven haired girl **(AN: Guess who.)** in their captivity.

Gohan just sighed and flew down with enough speed so when he landed he created a small crater. In doing this he got the undivided attention of every person present. He slowly walked over to the leader of the crooks and stopped about 10 feet away from him.

"What do you want punk?" The leader exclaimed with an arrogance that only the one known as had. "I am as strong as the man that defeated Cell," This caused Gohan to actually listen. " !" The crook boasted arrogantly as the entire crowd gasped. Gohan just rolled his eyes and started walking forward.

"What are you doing he is as strong as my dad, you'll be squashed!" The raven haired girl yelled in annoyance. Gohan just continued walking forward.

"Okay time to teach this brat a lesson!" The crook exclaimed before rushing Gohan. The crook started punching and kicking the teen saiyan at a speed that only he could see, which was painfully slow. "MEGATON PUNCH!" The crook screamed and threw the "World Savior's" signature move. Gohan just smirked and brought up his pinkie finger to block the punch. When he did this the entire crown gapped at the sight.

The crook just gasped and pulled out his 44. and fired at the teen. The bullet hit the teens eye and crumpled on impact. Everybody was waiting for his body to fall the ground, but were shocked when all of the crooks fell to the ground and he disappeared.

Gohan reappeared in his normal state by Broly and they took off to home.

/

 **Hey guys I know that I have not been updating. But I had exams this week and no time to write in between, so I hope you enjoy the slightly longer chapter that almost breaks 4000 words! BTW what couples should I put**

 **Gohan x Videl**

 **Gohan x Erasa**

 **Gohan x saiyan woman**

 **Gohan x someone else**

 **Broly x Videl**

 **Broly x Erasa**

 **Broly x saiyan woman.**

 **Broly x someone else**

 **Please put your answers in the reviews and have a great day!**


	7. Enter Satan's Lair

**Hey guys WiffleDick678 here and I just wanted to tell you that this chapter will be based off of some thoughts and such from a couple of my trusty reviewers** _ ***Cough**_ _ **arasanmezhil70 and bk42bk42 Cough* and the pairings will probably be kind of predictable. Just a bit. Maybe. Probably. Also in my story Broly's age was altered when he was defeated by Goku. So both Broly and Gohan are 17 years old.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _ **/**_

Gohan and Broly were at the front of a giant building with an orange star on it. Both of the saiyan teens walked into the building with an aura of confidence around them. They walked to the front office to retrieve their schedules. The two warriors walked into the office and up to the front desk. The lady at the front desk was in her early 30s and was giving a nervous Broly a seductive look, while Gohan just snickered.

"How can I help you two _handsome_ men?" She said with a sultry tone, while moving her red glasses down and puffing her lips.

Gohan just bumped Broly for him to go first. Broly stepped up and asked. "Could I have the schedule for Broly Son please." He said with newfound confidence. The secretary had a pleasantly suprised look on her face. She was glad that they were students, because now she could look at them everyday.

"Yes you can sweetie." She said handing the suddenly uncomfortable saiyan his schedule, while dragging her hand along his. Broly jerked back and gestured for a laughing Gohan to get his schedule.

"May I please have the schedule for Son Gohan." Gohan almost laughed out.

The woman looked somewhat pleased that they were 'brothers'. "Ooh, brothers." She said while handing Gohan his schedule. "That means twice the fu-"

"We'll be going now." A desperate chant from both the saiyans stopped the woman in her tracks. "Have a nice day and sign up on Eharmony." Gohan said while following Broly out of the room.

Once they were out of the room they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Once they recovered they started heading to their lockers. When they got there they were somewhat happy that their lockers were next to each other. The two saiyans put their stuff in the lockers and found that they had the same schedules. They just shrugged it off and walked to their first class.

Gohan and Broly were walking down the hallway to advanced biology, when Gohan felt something bump into his chest. The tall saiyan looked down to find the girl from the bank incident a few days ago, on the ground giving him her best glare. He was about to offer to help her up when she shouted.

"Watch where you're going bub, I'm the daughter of the man that saved the world and you had better show me some respect!" The tiny teen brat said with what she thought was venom.

"I was going to help you up until you started acting like a little spoiled bitch." Gohan stated sternly and walked off, with Broly following him. _**Man she has a 'bow down to me i'm perfect' attitude. She reminds me of my mother.**_ Gohan mused this as he walked with his best friend to their first class.

When they got to the classroom, Gohan knocked on the door, holding back as much power as he could. The result was a very loud knock that startled everybody in the room.

"Hold on hold on." The teacher exclaimed. He walked to the door and opened it, Gohan and Broly explained who they were and the teacher was happy for the new students. He walked back in the classroom after telling the two saiyans to stay there until called in.

"Ok students we have two very special people that will be joining us for the rest of the year. They both received perfect scores on all of their exams." The teacher continued to praise them. "The first student I would like to introduce is Broly Son." The teacher exclaimed, while gesturing for Broly to walk in the room but for Gohan to stay put.

Before Broly walked into the room a couple guys shouted nerd or geek. But once he did they all shut up and the girls started to drool. In walked a man standing at 6'4" with messy, unkempt hair that went down just past his shoulders. He was wearing a gray muscle shirt that showed off his arms and chest, with blue basketball shorts.

Broly walked to the front of the room and opened his mouth to introduce himself. "Hello my name is Broly Son and my pass times are martial arts and cooking." He said in a polite manner.

"Thank you Broly." The teacher said. "Now let's introduce your brother shall we." Everybody was expecting him to be short and scrawny, because he had Broly to protect him. To say they were surprised when Gohan entered the room was an understatement.

Gohan walked into the room and everybody's jaw dropped even further to the ground. Gohan standing at 6'5", was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons unbuttoned. He had on black loose jeans with a furry belt on, and his hair was the same as Broly's except it was in a ponytail (Time chamber hair). The thing that threw everyone off was the leather glove that went all the way up his left arm, and the jagged scar on his forehead.

He walked up next to Broly and gave his introduction. "I am Gohan, that's all you need to know." He talked with some malice. The teacher just sighed and gave them their seats, which were in the back left corner, and continued his lesson. His lesson was again interrupted by the oh so familiar Videl Satan.

"Sorry Mr. S some asshole knocked me down in the hallway…" She trailed off spotting Gohan in the seat next to hers.

"It's okay Ms. Satan, please go take your seat." The teacher said semi annoyed that his lesson on the human bladder was interrupted yet again.

Videl stalked up to her seat and sat down next to a sleeping Gohan. She started to poke him with her pencil, wanting to annoy him. Gohan stirred after about 10 minutes of this, and was woken up by the bell.

When he and Broly stood up, Videl saw how tall he truly was. Broly was the height of her dad and Gohan was even taller. The tiny girl just gaped at the sight, and saw the scar that looked like it was from a blade.

"Do you like what you see?" Gohan stated blankly while staring smugly at the tiny girl. Videl was now red in the face from anger and she had a tight feeling in her chest. _**God I hate him, but he's so cute when he's. NO bad Videl don't think that. Your thinking like Erasa.**_ Videl clenched her fist and started to think thoughts about fighting. _**Punch, kick, Gohan, shirtless, mmmm.**_ Videl slapped herself to stop thinking those thoughts.

Gohan was amused by this and walked away from the raven haired nuisance.

Gohan and Broly went from class to class without another incident, except for lunch, the food was tiny and horrible. They would just have to pull the single-saiyan-man card to get extra food at Village Vegeta.

Gohan and Broly were walking down the hall to their last bell, when Broly accidently bumped into a well built teenager with long blond hair that went to mid back.

"Hey watch where you're going ya stupid mama's boy." The jock stated getting encouraging chants from his posse.

"I'm sor-" Broly started but was cut off by Gohan, who had an amused look on his face.

"No, no, no, let me handle this." Gohan said while giving the jock a glare that would have made Vegeta piss his pants. "So tough guy you think that Broly here," He said while gesturing towards his best friend. "Is a mama's boy because you saw him being polite?"

The jock just sneered. "Ya what do you think, wait hold that I don't care so just go and run to your bitch of a mommy you freaking black cotton ball." When he said this Gohan got a real serious look on his face and let out a low growl. Broly just backed off and started slowly powering up, preparing for what was to come next.

"Take it back." Gohan growled out.

"Sharpeners not taking back anything!" One of his buddies shouted getting more cheers from the posse.

"Yeah I'm not taking back anything you little son of a bit-" Sharpener wasn't able to finish his boast due to the leather covered fist that crashed into his face, effectively breaking the jaw of the long haired jock. Sharpener fell onto the ground and let out a whimper of pain.

The jock's friends just stared in shock as the self proclaimed "toughest guy in school" was knocked out in a single punch.

Gohan just scoffed and walked past the fallen boy, pushing past Sharpeners posse in the process. Broly just scowled and followed the angered saiyan, giving the posse a glare that would make Vegeta piss his pants for a second time.

The legendary super saiyan had to jog to catch up with his angered friend, because he feared Gohan might hurt someone in his angered state.

Gohan and Broly reached their last class without an incident, and walked into the changing room to change into their gym clothes.

/

Krillin Chestnut was angrily thinking about how his latest attempt at finding the mysterious android he loved, had failed. _**Why did she run away when I tried to kill Gohan, the kid was going to destroy the Earth I know it.**_ But that wasn't the reason he tried to kill the tennager, the real reason was because whenever the demi-saiyan was brought up, android 18 would always get heart in her eyes and Krillin hated that.

Krillin was pondering this when he felt two ridiculous ki signatures in the changing room. _**Oh no.**_

/

Gohan and Broly exited the changing room. They walked over to the other side of the gym getting lots of jealous stares from guys, and longing stares from girls.

They were talking about how to expand Village Vegeta, when Gohan felt a ki signature that he hated with everything he had. _**Krillin, that bald little son of a…**_

Gohan was interrupted by a loud whistle. He looked over to the origin of the sound and saw the bald little midget in all of his 4 foot 3 inch glory. The two most powerful beings on the planet walked over to where the other students were and got in line for roll call.

"...Sharpener pencil, aaaaand Son Gohan." Krillin had a smirk evident on his face and Gohan didn't like it one bit. "Gohan I'm afraid that you're going to have to take off your glove in this class." Krillin was almost laughing, but shut up at the look that Gohan gave him.

/

Videl was wondering about Gohan and why he had that glove and scar. Maybe he got the scar in a fight, and because how easily he knocked out Sharpener, Videl assumed he was a fighter. But the glove. What was that about?

When Videl heard tell him to take off the glove, she started to get excited. _**Yes! Thank you !**_

/

Gohan just growled and crossed his arms, refusing to take off the glove. Krillin grunted in frustration and charged up a ki blast. He threw the ki blast at the saiyan. Gohan didn't see the blast coming and it hit his left side. The blast exploded and the entire class gasped or screamed.

When the smoke cleared it revealed a livid Gohan with the ashes of his shirt and glove falling around him.

The entire female population was drooling over his figure. They saw the scars, the scars went all along his upper body, and half of the students (Including Sharpener) passed out when they saw the giant X on his back.

Them they saw the hand.

Everybody but Videl passed out at the sight of the black robotic hand, that their teacher had just shown the world. Videl was in shock, that her only love interest (ikr fast) had a limb missing and apparently had more scars than a person should have in their lifetime.

Krillin almost puked at the sight, because he didn't know that the scars were this bad and this many. He saw the scar from the hole that he put in his chest.

Gohan scowled and walked into the changing room and put on his extra glove and regular clothes. The saiyan grabbed his bag and walked out of the gym, flipping off Krillin in the process. Gohan walked out of the building. Past the annoying secretary, and straight out of the building.

Gohan put on a ki blocker and blasted off to Dende knows where.

/

Broly turned to Krillin with a murderous glare, and the bald monk ducked into his office to cover. The saiyan turned towards Videl, who was frozen in place, and walked over to her. He put an arm around her and guided her to the bleachers and made her sit down.

Videl stared at her classmate with shocked eyes and in that moment she realized that she wasn't attracted to Gohan, she wanted Broly. The raven haired girl grabbed the shirt that was owned by the best friend of Gohan, and pulled him into a kiss.

/

Gohan flew to Village Vegeta's space port and grabbed his space pod. He set coordinates for a planet that he had stopped at for a while during his space travels. He set course for planet Treon.

/

"Sir we are low on fuel, I suggest we land on the nearest planet for resupplying." A pilot of the large space ship said to the leader of the Reayle Empire.

"Very well, what is the nearest planet with fuel that is suitable for this ship." A deep ominous voice boomed from the shadows.

"Planet Treon, sir." The grunt stated blankly.

"Good, set course for planet Treon." The deep voice said with boredom.

/

 **So what do you think about the new development with Broly and Videl. And what about that voice, *Gasp* Is it the enemy from chapter 3? Well you'll just have to find out next time on Gohan's Torment.**

 **Power Levels.**

 **Gohan/**

 **base: 450,000,000**

 **ssj: 900,000,000**

 **ssj2: 1,800,000,000**

 **ssj3: Unknown\**

 **Oozaru: 4,500,000,000 (Hint Hint)**


	8. Meeting the foe part 1

**MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
/**/

Gohan's space pod landed on the dull planet Treon. The teenage saiyan just groaned from being awakened from his not so peaceful sleep.

Gohan just sat up in the round space craft, and pushed the button to open the air tight hatch. With a hiss the hatch was opened and he was attacked by the cool, thin air of the barren planet. Gohan stepped out of the pod, and was greeted with a sight that would haunt him forever.

There were bodies littered across the city. They were charred and burnt. Some had limbs torn off, and others were in so many pieces that they couldn't be told apart from the other deceased citizens.

Gohan growled and searched for the ki signatures of the people who did this. What he found shocked him, there was about 2,000 ki signatures on the other side of the large planet. But that's not what shocked him, what shocked him was the large ki signature in the middle of the commotion. The signature as is was on par with his max super saiyan 3.

Gohan growled and took off towards the powers to confront them about the dead planet. He was flying over the city, burning the image of the bodies into his mind. He would use these memories for a purpose to keep going if this fight went the way he was thinking it would.

He looked up with a new determination in his eyes and blasted off at full speed towards the powers. He was going so fast that his power overwhelmed the ki blocker.

/

A soldier kneeled down in front of his Generals throne. "Sir the power level that broke the LRS four years ago, is on this planet heading this way as we speak." The soldier announced to his General.

"Interesting" A voice in the shadows said with a pleased tone. "Prepare my battle suit."

/

Gohan was floating above the giant space ship that held the powers. He shot down to the ground, creating a crater in his landing.

 _Hissssssssss….._

Gohan looked towards the hissing noise, he saw a door opening on the giant ship. When the door was done opening a figure the size of Nappa started to walk out. _**The power this creature has is incredible. It is already over my max third ascension.**_ Gohan thought in awe.

The creature stepped out of the dark to reveal something that looked deathly close to Cooler's final form. The only difference was that the creature was all black with white markings, and had saiyan armour on.

"Hello saiyan, I am General Freeze." The giant Ice-jin said with a british accent. "And I will break you." When Freeze said this he phased out of sight. Gohan was looking around frantically, when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. Freeze had kneed his lower back and sent him flying into a cliff, effectively shattering the face of rock.

 _ **Full power right off the bat, got it.**_ Gohan stood up and shook the boulders off of him. He got into Vegeta's power up stance, and let out a guttural scream. His hair grew longer, his face took a neanderthal look, and his power skyrocketed. He finished his transformation and stared down his shocked opponent.

"So still want to fight me?" Gohan said with a voice a few octaves lower. "Because this power is only the tip of the iceberg." Gohan bluffed. He knew he was at his maximum, and his opponent was still stronger by a larger margin than he had thought.

"Yes you filthy monkey, I would love to fight you." Freeze said with gusto.

Both saiyan and Ice-jin launched at each other, with speeds that would ultimately kill any other being. Their fists met and a huge shockwave was sent out, it was so big that it knocked the soldiers off their feet and damaged the ship.

They held their fists in the middle, struggling in a battle of pure strength. Freeze eventually pushed Gohan's fist back, and ducked under the half saiyans next punch. Freeze calmly put his left hand on the ground and kicked Gohan in the chin with both of his feet.

Gohan recovered from the devastating hit and kicked the Ice-jin in the side with his left leg. When Freeze went to dodge, Gohan used his other leg to knee him in the chin, sending him flying into his ship.

"Well I might have to use something other that 70% of my power then won't I." Freeze chuckled. Gohan just growled, realizing how outmatched he was with this statement. "Of course you're only at the tip of the iceberg." The Ice-jin mocked.

Gohan let out a war cry and charged the Ice-jin and sent a red ki blast at him. Freeze deflected the blast and turned around to catch the kick sent towards his head.

"Tsk tsk. When will you monkeys learn?" Freeze scolded while throwing Gohan to the ground. Freeze sent a barrage of ki blasts towards the saiyan and smirked at his handy work. Freeze watched in amusement as the long haired saiyan shot out of the rubble and charged him with an outstretched finger gun.

"DEMON'S DEMISE!" Gohan screamed while pouring all of his power into the attack. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan continued yelling, trying with all of his might to sustain the attack.

Gohan cut off the attack and watched the smoking crater below him. The now black haired saiyan dropped out of the sky.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Freeze laughed out with a tone in his voice that Gohan now hated. "That was the iceberg? Pathetic!" Freeze continued to laugh while Gohan weighed his options.

 _ **Damn I don't have enough power to go super.**_ Gohan thought while dreading the next thought. _**I'm going to have to do it, it's the only way.**_ Gohan started bending his ki for the next attack.

"Pah! You really think you can beat me with such puny power!" Freeze boasted loudly. Gohan just ignored the tyrant and kept creating his attack. "You will never amount to anything!" Freeze was yelling while charging his own attack. "This one attack will kill you, and then I will use it to kill your friends and family back on Earth!"

When the Ice-jin said this the words sunk into Gohan like a hot knife. _**NO! I will not fail them again!**_ With a yell Gohan transformed to into a super saiyan with his newfound power, and threw the ball of energy at the tyrant. The energy went past Freeze and he laughed.

"Ha what could you hope to do now that you missed!" Freeze asked with a confident voice.

"I didn't miss." Gohan blankly stated. Freeze looked behind him to see the ball of energy pulsing in the sky. Freeze realized what it was and turned back to Gohan. What he saw struck fear into his heart. Gohan was looking at the sky. His chest was rapidly rising and falling. Gohan hunched over and his form started to rapidly grow, with hairs popping up everywhere.

Freeze desperately tried to get near the saiyan, only to be blown back by the powerful winds that were being produced. This continued for about 5 minutes before Gohan was transformed. There in all of its 40 foot glory, was a giant _golden_ ape.

"RAAAAWR!" The ape roared. Gohan spotted Freeze and opened his mouth, his mouth started to glow and Freeze covered his face with his arms. A giant purple blast came from the ape's mouth, and crashed into Freeze.

A badly burnt Freeze was revealed from the smoke. "I will not be beaten by a monkey!" The tyrant screamed in rage while powering up to 100%. Freeze let out a battle cry and charged the Oozaru. Freeze put everything he had into a punch, only for the Oozaru to block it and try to blast him again.

/

 **In Gohan's Head**

"Oh god what happened?" Gohan said to nobody in particular as he rubbed his head.

"I happened." A voice sounding like his said from behind him.

Gohan turned around with a questioning look on his face, what he saw was a man that looked exactly like him minus the silver hair and the fact that he had both hands. "Who are you?" The saiyan asked while getting into a defensive stance.

"I'm your Oozaru form," The other Gohan said with a scowl. You are currently in your Oozaru state, you must defeat me in battle before I can let you have control of me and my power." The Oozaru explained while putting his left foot forward and getting into an identical stance.

"Well." Gohan started "Alrighty then." With that both Saiyan and Oozaru went to battle.

/

 **Inside the Saiyans Bane**

A guard was walking down the prison block of the ship, when he saw her, a blue skinned, elfish looking woman with bright red, long, curly hair. He drooled a bit at the scared beauty.

"What do you want with me?" She asked with fear dripping from her goddess like voice.

The guard reached for his pants. "Oh" He said with a devilish grin. "You know what I want." The guard opened her cell and started towards her, and she let out a scream.

/

 **Treon landscape**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Freeze laughed maniacally, as he blasted the injured Oozaru with death beams.

"RAAAAAWR!" The Oozaru cried out in rage as it was blasted through the leg. Freeze shot down to the Oozaru and kneed it's jaw. The Oozaru responded by grabbing Freeze and squeezing him.

Freeze cried out in pain as he was thrown into a rock formation by the giant ape. The Oozaru jumped over to Freeze and stepped on him, the Ice-jin responded by lifting the giant foot off of him and grabbing the Oozaru's big toe. He spun the Oozaru around in the air, until he suddenly released the dazed beast.

Freeze let out another sinister laugh, and flew after the beast.

/

 **Gohan's Mind**

Gohan punched the silver haired ssj3 across the face, sending him to the ground. Gohan followed the Oozaru ,or as he called himself Bakarat. Bakarat jumped out of the crater that he had been put in, and charged up a blast similar to Vegeta's Final Flash.

"TRINITY SPEAR!" Bakarat yelled out and fired the huge black blast from his outstretched hands.

Gohan reacted in record time, and fired an attack that he had been working on for the past couple of months. "ANGLES RISE!" Gohan yelled out, and a blast the same size as Bakarat's was fired. The only difference was Gohan's blast was pure white.

"HAAAA!" Both of the saiyans yelled while pouring their power into their attacks. Both of the attacks increased in size and grew to about twice the size of the original blasts. Gohan's blast slowly but surely started to take over Bakarat's.

"I… Will… Not… LOSE!" The proud saiyan screamed and poured all the power he could muster into his black blast. The blast coming from Bakarat started rapidly taking over Gohan's attack.

 _ **Damn, where does he get this power?**_ Gohan struggled to keep his counterparts attack from completely taking over his. . _**If I lose, then I'll be able to see mom again, and beat the shit out of Kakarot for abandoning her.**_ Gohan suddenly felt joy, but as soon as it came it was gone again. _**No if I do that she will be disappointed in me for dying so soon, plus I don't think I can die in my own head. Can I? WAIT! I'm in my own head! That means…**_ Gohan smirked and let his attack dissipate, before phasing out of the area.

Bakarat's blast hit the ground where Gohan was standing, and exploded. "HAH! Is that all that I can get from you, you hybrid shit!" The arrogant saiyan yelled at the crater, and didn't even bother opening his senses to see if Gohan was still able to fight.

"Nah, the only thing you get from me is false hope," A voice said from behind him.

Bakarat spun around and punched the space behind him, only to hit nothing.

"Tsk, Tsk, you of all people should know better than that, thinking that I was down for the count, I mean come on you're me." The voice continued coming from above him.

Bakarat shot a ki blast at the area above him and let it explode.

"But there is one thing that you forgot." The voice continued from all directions.

Bakarat slid into a defensive stance.

"This is my head." The voice came out as a shrill screech, forcing the proud saiyan warrior to his knees with his hands over his ears, also making him lose his hold on ssj3.

When this happened, Gohan walked from the shadows, stopping in front of his now vulnerable counterpart.

"Submit." Gohan said while placing his foot on Bakarat's head. When the saiyans head refused to budge, he applied more force. "I said SUBMIT!" Gohan yelled while stomping down, creating a crater with Bakarat's head.

"I-I submit." Bakarat whimpered out. When he did this the screeching stopped and the Oozaru glowed in a golden light.

Gohan felt a sudden rush of power that made his ssj3 form seem insignificant. He felt the menacing energy of Freeze behind him. He turned around and saw a glowing door made of gold.

Gohan did the reasonable thing, and walked towards the light.

/

Freeze growled and grabbed the Oozarus tail. He spun the beast around faster than a helicopter blade, and threw it towards the ship. He realized his mistake and tried to catch the giant beast before it destroyed his chances of getting off this planet.

The Ice-jin had almost reached the giant ape, when he was blinded by a golden light. _**No the golden ape, the unimaginable power, the light. It's all coming true, the legend.**_ Freeze was dreading the events to come, knowing that he was now out matched. The ice-jin stared at the light preparing for his ultimate doom.

A huge wave of power threatened to blow Freeze off of his three toed feet. Freeze held his ground and watched as the light intensified. _**I will not go down without a fight.**_ Freeze came to the conclusion, and let out a mighty roar as he powered up to his max, or so he thought. _**Why does it feel like I can go further.**_ Freeze powered up even more, and found his body going through the all too familiar feeling of a transformation. He went through the transformation. His power doubled and he shrunk down to about 5'5" and all of his horns shrunk back into his body. (Frieza's Final form.) But the most shocking thing was that his normal black form, had now taken a red color.

/

Gohan walked through the door and found himself about 40 ft taller than he remembered, so he assumed that he was in his Oozaru state. The he started shrinking.

He shrunk down to about 6'7" and his golden fur turned a scarlet red color. His hair went back to black, but was now slightly longer and draped over his shoulders. The red fur around his chest and abs started to slowly burn off. He screamed, letting out his power and making a dust cloud.

Freeze looked in horror at the dust cloud. He was searching it for any type of life when he saw two eyes. Not just any type of eyes but _yellow_ eyes. He shivered at the glare that the menacing pair of eyes were giving him.

The dust settled and revealed a man standing at 6'7" with red fur and black hair. He had a red tail and was wearing a pair of black gi pants with a yellow belt. The man grinned and made a comment that sent shivers down Freeze's spine.

"So now that you're red," He said with a chuckle "They won't be able to see you bleed."


	9. Meeting the foe pt2

**Hey guys just a few updates. One is that I've decided who Gohan will be paired with, and everybody pretty much knows about Broly. And I will probably be posting one or two chapters a week unless i'm on a roll, Also the new semi-official song is Bring be back to life By Ht Bristol, Charlie Bannister, Vincent Steele, & NineOneOne . I will list some other songs (Mostly rock) at the end of this chapter that would go good with this fanfic. ENJOY!**

 **/**

Gohan smirked at the Ice-jin known as General Freeze. The smirk alone was enough to make the red tyrant shake in his (nonexistent) boots. The Super saiyan 4 took a single slow step towards the frightened Ice-jin, who stepped back in fear.

Gohan's smirk just widened and he took another step, before phasing from sight. Freeze frantically looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the saiyan, who had passed up the power of even his new transformation.

Freeze caught a glimpse of a red blur to his right, and frantically fired a death beam in that direction, hoping to catch the saiyan off guard. Gohan just reappeared in front of the death beam, and let it hit him.

Freeze laughed out loud at the stupidity of the saiyan. "Ha I put all my power into that death beam so that monkey didn't stand a chance." Freeze kept crackling evilly for about a minute. Freeze walked into the smoke, wanting to find the body of his nemesis. The ice tyrant was shocked when he saw that the saiyan had not moved from his spot. Gohan smirked and with a mocking tone, said something that made Freeze's blood run colder than usual.

"Hmmmm I actually had to use some of my power to come out unscathed from that one." Gohan said while examining his new body. "The fur will take some getting used to, but hey, with this power I don't mind." The super saiyan said while straightening his posture, and cracking his neck. "And I might want to cut the hair a little, but then again my last transformation…" He trailed off while looking to the sky, putting his hands behind his back.

Freeze was startled by this new development of taunting. "You will pay for mocking me in such a way!" The Ice-jin exclaimed angrily, before charging at the saiyan who dared mock him. He was just passing over a mossy rock formation, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. _**How he didn't even move from his spot!**_ Freeze looked over at the saiyan, who was now playing in the dirt with his feet.

Gohan looked over at Freeze and took the third step towards the once menacing tyrant. Freeze got up from his spot and tried to look like he was going to fight. "You really want to see the peak of my power!" Freeze yelled with uncertainty dripping from his voice. "Well here!" He got into Frieza's power up stance, and screamed bloody murder. His muscles bulged twice their normal size, and veins appeared on his head.

Freeze finished his power up stance and gave Gohan a look that would make anybody else quiver in fear. He let out a not so mighty roar, and shot towards the saiyan, who continued walking towards the tyrant. Freeze's right fist shot out and made contact with Gohan's face.

Freeze was shocked to find that it didn't even budge, and that the saiyan kept walking forward. The Ice-jin stepped back, and felt something that he had never felt in his long life. _Fear._

Gohan kept walking towards the fearful tyrant. "You know, my father would spare you, and I am like him in some ways." The saiyan almost spit out to the tyrant, who now had a hopeful look on his face. But it disappeared when the super saiyan vanished.

Freeze spun around and scanned the area, looking for the demi saiyan. He thought he saw a glimpse of red near his ship. Worried about his way off the planet he ran to the ship at speeds near the speed of light. He was within an arm's reach of the giant space craft, when he felt a sharp, hot pain in both his lower back and stomach. He looked down to see a fist covered in red fur and blue blood, sticking out of his stomach. He had seen many of his soldiers gutted and strung up in his throne room. But _this,_ the sight of his own blood, almost made him throw up. If he could've.

Then he heard the voice.

"But I am _not_ my father." The fist was slowly pulled out of the hole in Freeze's chest. The Ice-jin screamed in pain as the sharp fingernails were dug into his flesh. Halfway through Gohan ripped the fist out and threw the Ice-jin in the air. Gohan shot up to the flailing tyrant and drop kicked him back towards the ground. When the tyrant was almost towards the ground Gohan formed some of his Ki into a net, and placed it below Freeze.

Freeze fell through the net and was cut into pieces by the power and concentration of the dreadful net. The tyrant landed on the ground. He was now a bloody mess with only his head, torso, and left leg in tact. He slowly floated off the ground while charging a blast in his mouth.

"What you still want some more." Gohan asked with amusement hinting in his voice.

Freeze smirked as his blast was finished charging in his mouth. _**Okay everything I have is in this blast.**_ Freeze smirked at the next thought, even though he sounded like that low class Frieza. _**That filthy monkey won't stand a chance with all of my power.**_ Freeze opened his mouth and let out the power that contained his life force free. He watched as the pink energy blast made it's was toward the saiyan.

Gohan smirked for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. _**So he is really gonna do it. He is going to commit suicide just to kill a little old monkey like myself. This is something that I never thought anyone from Frieza's race would do. I should humor him.**_ Gohan watched as the blast came closer. _**Nah.**_ Gohan put out his left hand and stopped the blast with his little finger. _**How about something less original.**_ He dropped the blast, and started walking through the blast towards the tyrant. As he was walking through the blast he started thinking about something. _**Hey I just realized that my left hand is back in this form. I wonder if that is permanent, or only for this…**_ Gohan stopped when he felt the blast get weaker. _**HA! The little son of a bitch is dying. Oh this is rich.**_

Freeze was shocked. The monkey was walking through his blast with no effort at all. _**This kind of power can't be real. What kind of being could generate this kind of power. Not even the elites back home are this powerful.**_ Freeze was not out of power and running purely on his life force. _**I'm going to kill that monkey no matter what.**_ (BEWARE FRIEZA MOMENT: SORE LOSER ALERT!) Freeze pointed his blast to the ground and put everything he had into the blast.

The pink blast tore through the ground and barreled its way to the core of the planet. Gohan realized what freeze was doing. and phased behind the Ice-tyrant. Gohan grabbed the red Ice-jin by the neck and picked him up. Gohan squeezed his fist and crushed his neck into a red and purple mush with bits of bone shards sticking out randomly.

The blast cut off, and Gohan made his way over the the hole. Looking into the deep abyss, he saw the magma from the mantle flowing towards him rapidly. Gohan moved out of the way quickly and rushed away from the molten rock. _**I need to get out of here.**_ Was his only thought as he flew into the air at supersonic speeds.

He reached the area where he landed, only to find a giant crater spewing lava. _**Shit.**_ He looked over to the nearby spaceport. To find it in flames. _**Well shit… again.**_ He flew away to the next city when he had an amazingly obvious thought. _**FREEZE'S SHIT! I mean SHIP!**_ He sensed the ki's of the soldiers, only to find about ten beings in close proximity, still on the ship. The nine stronger ki's seemed to be in a state of pleasure, while the weakest one seemed to be distressed.

Gohan just shrugged it off and flew towards the ship. He reached the giant ship and landed in a rather dramatic fashion. He ran into the ship and started running to the control room. _**Man this looks just like Frieza's ship, but bigger.**_ Gohan reached the control room, and used a ki blast to blow the door off of it hinges. The saiyan went to the controls, and his fingers flew across the keyboard at super speed. He typed in a series of commands, and the ship lurched into the air.

The ship was about 50 feet in the air, when a giant geyser of lava shot into the air and grazed the bottom of the ship. A hole was blown into the spacecraft, and Gohan was forced to move to a different part of the giant ship. _**Shit, the primary control room and the living quarters are completely gone.**_ Gohan stopped and closed the air tight hatch that separated the control room and living quarters from the rest of the ship. _**The secondary control room is by the prison block, and the prison would serve as a sufficient living space for the month that i'm going to be in this bucket of bolts.**_

The ssj4 started walking towards the prison block. He walked down the bright silver hallways, blasting the pictures of a certain Ice-jin off the walls as he went. _**God, narcissist much.**_ He thought as he took down a particularly disturbing photo of the dead tyrant. _**Seriously, who puts that stuff up there? That's just disgusting.**_ Gohan shuddered at the image, and blasted it into smithereens. He wrapped his scarlet tail around his waist, and walked to the prison block.

As he neared the prison block, his acute saiyan hearing heard the sound of muffled cries, and moans of pleasure. Gohan was curious as to why these sounds were coming from the prison block. The super saiyan to the giant steel door of the prison block. A sign above the door read. _Warning: Contains Prisoner X_. _**Prisoner X. Hmmmmmm, I wonder if this means that the person in distress is "Prisoner X". But if so why is he so weak?**_ Gohan started to the giant steel door.

He reached the door and pressed his hand on the cool metal. He heard a crash and a woman scream in desperation on the other side, and a few masculine voices laugh. _**Oh if they are doing what I think they're doing, then they are going to be worse off then Freeze.**_ Gohan closed his fist and cocked it back. He heated up his fist until it glowed red, and punched it through the door.

/

One of the guards walked away, having finished having his way with her, and another was getting ready for his second round. The guard was walking towards her, when they felt the ship lurch. This probably meant that that monster Freeze was going to come in and beat her again. She closed her eyes and thought about the black Ice-jin, and shivered.

She looked to the guard who was reaching for her, when he was knocked off of his feet by another, more fierce, lurch. The woman took her chance and jumped up and got into a defensive stance. She looked to the 10 guards in the room, who were laughing and pointing to her.

"Oh look Richard, she's gonna kill us." One said while putting his hands up in mock fear.

"Yea, just like her brother and crew." The one called Richard said with a mocking tone.

"Hmph, I still need to get my first turn of the day in." A guard with a scar going from his left eye, to his right cheek stated with a scowl.

"Yea, today she seems to be extra feisty I wonder if-" A guard leaning up against the had started to say, when a fist glowing like a star went through his chest and silenced him. The rest of the guards looked over at their comrade, and saw the fist retreat from his chest.

The fist retracted from the guard, and he fell to the ground in a heap of burning flesh and armor. Everyone in the room was shocked as the fist went straight through the door. A few seconds passed when the door was sent flying across the room by a devastating kick from her mysterious saviour. Light poured into the room, and a tall figure stepped into the room.

She tried to run into the light when one of the guards shot a beam of energy through her stomach. She fell to the ground and curled up into a fetal position.

She looked to the figure and whispered out her next words. "P-please h-help me…" As she drifted into darkness.

/

Gohan was stunned when a blue, elfish looking woman with ki restraints, came running out of the dark room. He was about to ask her what she was doing when a red beam of ki shot through her. He was enraged when he saw her fall to the ground with a shocked look on her face, and when she withered on the ground in pain.

"P-please h-help me…"

That was the last straw, Gohan turned to look at the group of men who all had angry expressions. Gohan took a step towards them and felt something crunch under his foot. The super saiyan looked down to find a mangled and burning body at his feet. _**Hmph, weakling.**_ He stepped over the body and continued walking towards the group of guards.

"What are you doing here punk!" One of the bolder guards shouted at him while approaching the saiyan. When he got no answer, the guard put a hand on the saiyans shoulder, only for it to pass through an after image. The guards looked around for the seemingly invisible saiyan, only for the saiyan to reappear behind the guard who tried to touch him.

"Wrong move." Was all that was heard throughout the room. Gohan took a step back, so his back was touching the guards. The saiyan flared his aura, and the power that was being emitted was enough to severely burn the guard.

"AHHHHHHH!" The guard was screaming in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Hmph." Gohan scoffed while picking up the guards with telekinesis. He shoved the guards back into the burning aura, and held him there. The guards screams of agony echoed off the walls of the ship. Gohan put more power into his aura, and completely disintegrated the guard, silencing his screams, and pleas.

The demi-saiyan cut off the power to his aura, and spit in the ashes of the guard who had tried to touch him. He looked to the guards, who were shaking in fear at this point.

"He killed Richard!" One of the guards yelled while falling to his knees.

"He didn't even try." Another with a scar exclaimed while powering up in an attempt to prepare himself for his doom. Gohan just smirked and floated 3 inches off the ground. He powered up slightly, and blew all of the guards off of their feet.

"Please don't hurt us." One of the guards begged from the ground.

Gohan just scowled and gestured to the woman on the ground, "What you think that she didn't want that also." Gohan said with a stern voice. "I heard her cries for help from the other side of the ship." Gohan said while phasing out and reappearing in front of the guard who was begging. He picked the guard ,who was the size of Nappa, with little effort. The guard was shaking in fear as he looked to the ashes swirling around his comrades remains.

The guard opened his mouth to talk, but it was covered by a hand with red fur at the wrist. Gohan closed his yellow eyes.

"Ya shouldn't've done that." He said as he opened his now pure black eyes. The guards shivered at the sight of the pools of darkness. Gohan's smirk was wiped off of his face and a look that held so much hatred, that it made Broly look liked he loved Kakarot. He charged a ki blast in the hand that was over the guards mouth, and sent it down his throat. The guard struggled, before the heat from the ki burnt his heart to a crisp.

The other guards got into a small group, and into their battle stances. Gohan just raised his palm, and a bright yellow light started to illuminate from the outstretched hand. The light began to take a shape, and with a final flash of light, a bouquet of red roses were revealed.

The guards just stared in shock at the roses, until they noticed that the roses were dripping a red liquid.

"You know that these roses used to be white, right." Gohan said while sniffing the roses. He sighed at the metallic scent of blood. "And I need some new ones, maybe you would like to volunteer." Gohan snickered while throwing the roses at the guards. He phased out of sight and planted his fist through one of the guards in the back of the group.

The guard grunted at the impact of the hit, and blood dripped out of his mouth. Gohan retracted his fist and flared his ki to get rid of the blood. He grabbed the guard and threw him across the room. The guard crashed into another guard, and the blood of his comrade splashed all over him.

Gohan pointed his finger at the two guards, and fired a death beam through both of their hearts. He looked to the other guards, and cut all of them but one in half with his ki. He watched as the guard sunk to his knees and cried with what was relief and fear at the same time.

"You do not belong here." Gohan stated with a blank tone as he looked at the guard on the ground. The guard looked about his age, with white hair that went just past his shoulders. He was wearing traditional Cold armour, with black spandex under it. He had a tan, elfish face with a scar cross scar on his forehead. "I'll give you one minute to explain why you are here." The guard was shocked and slowly stopped begging. "Time's a' tickin'." Gohan said while leaning up against a wall.

The guard snapped out of his stupor and started explaining. "Freeze destroyed my home world, planet Zeonic. He took 10 of the best females from the planet and bred with them."

"So you're Freeze's son?"

"No, of his guards raped my mother and she gave birth to me." The guards went on to explain. "After I was born Freeze killed both my mother, and my _father._ " He spat the last word out with a venom that could rival one of Vegeta's temper tantrums. The guard stood up and walked in front of Gohan.

Gohan just stared at the guard. He looked over to the blue woman and had a look of remembrance on his face.

"Oh shit I forgot about her!" The super saiyan exclaimed while pulling a green vial out of thin air, and rushing to the almost nude womans side. He injected the green vial into her neck and felt for her pulse, hoping it was still there.

The woman coughed and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked at the saiyan. They made eye contact and Gohan felt a sudden pull towards her. They stared at each other before she passed out from exhaustion.

Gohan picked the blue beauty up bridal style, and walked to one of the prison cells. He gently laid her on the bed looked at her orange hair. He was gazing at it, wanting to touch it. But for the first time he noticed that she was almost completely nude. He blushed and looked away, while pointing his finger at her and materializing one of his Gi's on her.

Gohan walked out of the room and back to the guard, who had made himself comfortable in one of the prison cells. He walked in and sat next to the guard.

"Continue."

The guard looked up and took in a breath to speak. "After he killed my parents, Freeze beat me every day. Treating me like a burden. He placed me into the lowest rank of soldiers he could find, and left me there to die. When I turned 16 he placed me on the team of guards that you killed earlier. Our main job was to keep prisoner X out of trouble." The guards swallowed and continued. "The guards I was put with raped her every day. They tried to get me to join them but I never did. I used to sneak her extra food until I was caught. They beat me much like Freeze had." The guards was almost in tears at this point.

Gohan, not wanting to press the guard any further, got up from his spot and patted the guard on the back. He left and made a beeline straight to one of the ship's computers. He hovered off of the ground and crossed his legs. The super saiyan started typing on the computer, trying to figure out more about prisoner X.

He looked up her file, and clicked on it. The file read,

 _Prisoner X_

 _Name: Zangya_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Race: Hera_

 _Skin Color: Blue (Changes to green with transformation.)_

 _Hair Color: Orange (Changes to red with transformation.)_

 _Eye Color: Blue_

 _Height: 5'7"_

 _Power Level: 300,000. 500,000 with transformation. Ki restraints required._

 _Age: N/A_

 _Heirs: None_

 _Mate: None_

Gohan looked at the screen with indifference. He began clicking around until he stumbled across the guard section. He clicked on it and searched for the guard he spared. He found his file and opened it. The file read,

 _Guard 67824_

 _Name: Miri_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Race: Saiyan, Unknown (Halfbreed)_

 _Skin Color: Tan_

 _Hair Color: White (Gold with transformation)_

 _Eye Color: Black (Teal with transformation)_

 _Height: 6'2"_

 _Power Level: 10,000,000 ( 150,000,000 with transformation)_

 _Age: 17_

 _Heirs: None_

 _Mate: None_

Gohan was shocked. The guard that he had spared was a saiyan half breed like him. But what was even more shocking, was that he was also a super saiyan. _**He has the same power level as Kakarot when he defeated Frieza. Maybe he could be of some use.**_ Gohan exited out of the computer, and put his head in his hands. _**I'm rebuilding the saiyan race bit by bit. For us to thrive, we would either need to take over the Earth, or find another habitable planet to settle.**_ Gohan unfolded his legs and dropped out of the air. He turned around and walked down the dark corridors towards his living quarters.

He was walking past Miri's room, when he heard a slight sobbing. Curious to what was going on, Gohan stuck his head through the door of Miri's room. What he saw made him feel angry. Miri was crying over a picture of a woman who looked like him. The picture was faded, and had some stains and rips.

Gohan could feel Miri's ki rising, and a golden aura formed around the teen, and he let out a guttural scream. His hair turned a brilliant gold and his eyes a shocking teal. His power skyrocketed, and the ship started to shake.

Gohan rushed into the room, and chopped the super saiyan on the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. Miri fell to the ground and dropped out of his super saiyan state. Gohan picked the newly found saiyan up, and placed him on his bed.

Gohan looked at the saiyan, before pointing his finger at him and materializing a dark green Gi in him.

Gohan sighed and walked out of the room, continuing his journey to his room.

Gohan walked into his small room. It was about 12x12 feet and a dark gray color. A small bed was in back left corner, with a mirror next to the toilet in the other corner. Gohan huffed and walked over to the mirror. When he saw himself his only thought was. _**This is new.**_ He examined his scarlet red fur, and yellow eyes.

Gohan lowered his power, and dropped out back to his base form. He stretched his muscles, and walked over to the small cot in the back of his room.

He tried to go to sleep, but found himself wide awake. _**I guess I could always contact Broly…**_ He pulled out a small capsule and pressed the button on the top.

A loud crack, and a smoke cloud later, a small watch appeared on the floor. Gohan grabbed the watch and put it on. He turned on the device and typed in Broly's name. A contact appeared and he selected it. A wait screen was seen on the watch and, then something happened that he would never forget.

"Sorry…"

/

Broly was in the middle of having some "quality time" with his new mate when Gohan popped up in his watch.

"Hey man what's up?" Gohan asked.

Broly and Videl were startled by the voice. Videl looked at Broly's wrist and saw Gohan with a horrified look on his face.

Broly growled at the watch and Videl covered herself up with a sheet.

"Sorry…"

Broly growled and threw the watch at the wall, and turned back to his mate.

"Now where were we…" He lunged and she squealed as they "wrestled".

/

Gohan tried this again with Bardock, Nappa, and Raditz, but found them in similar situations. Finally he just gave up trying to contact the small village, and sat in a meditative position. He reached out his senses and looked for any other ki's that he might've missed.

 _Find me…_

Gohan's eyes shot open.

 _Find me…_

Gohan stood up and in a trance like fashion, walked towards the door. He reached the door and opened it, walking into the hallway. He continued walking, until he reached a giant yellow door. A sign above the door read, _Trophy Room._

Gohan snapped out of his trance like state and shook his head. He looked up at the door.

 _Find me…_

He reached to the control panel by the door.

 _Find me…_

Gohan opened the door and saw the thing he feared most.

/

 **Ohhhh cliffy. Sorry about not posting lately but I had exams last week, so we've got an extra long chappie.**


	10. The Chamber of Kranar

**Hey guys I'm really sorry about the wait for the last chapter, so I worked on this one every chance that I got. Now enjoy.**

 **/**

 _Find me…_

What Gohan saw amazed and frightened him at the same time. He walked into the brightly lit room, and found a series of bodies hanging up on each of the four walls making up the room. Each of the bodies were badly beaten and had gaping holes in random places. The more recent ones were still dripping blood of all colors.

Next to each of the bodies, was a plaque that read the name and power level of each person. Every power level there was either as strong as his current super saiyan or weaker.

Gohan felt a pull towards one of the bodies. The man was about the size of Nappa with green skin and orange hair. He had multiple holes in his chest where Freeze had shot him with death beams.

Gohan walked up to the body and read the plaque. The plaque read,

 _Bojack_

 _Power level: 560,000,000_

Gohan's hand went on autopilot, and reached out to the giant green corpse. He grabbed the body and, ignoring the squishing sounds, slung it across the room, revealing a small, wooden door leaning against the wall. The door had the saiyan language (something he had learned from Bardock) covering it's dark, chestnut like base. Still on autopilot, Gohan opened the door. The door creaked as it opened, and a slight hissing noise was coming from the darkness revealed from the mysterious door.

The super saiyan stepped inside of the hidden room. He formed a ki ball in his hand, effectively lighting up part of the seemingly endless space of the new dimension he had stepped into.

Gohan was admiring the space that reminded him of a dark hyperbolic time chamber, when he heard a loud slam behind him. He jumped at the sound and turned around. ( **A/N: Hey that rhymes.)** The loud sound came from the door closing. Gohan had a sudden feeling of anxiety in his chest. He rushed over to the door and tried to open it.

When that didn't work he pulled his fist back and punched the door with all of his might. He was dumbfounded when the door didn't even budge. Gohan continued punching the door rapidly, trying to get the wooden barrier to break or open.

After about five minutes of this Gohan had only succeeded in splitting his knuckles on the hard surface. The saiyan stopped punching the door and slammed his head against the offending object. He turned around and slid down the door. Slumped over, the young saiyan reached into his pocket. When he felt nothing he panicked. _**Where is it?**_ He stood up and frantically searched the black floor around him.

Seeing nothing, Gohan expanded his ki ball and held it to the floor, trying to get a glimpse of the object that he held so dearly to him. He saw a sudden brown color to his right and he whirled around. Relief washed over him when he saw a small, worn leather journal floating 5 feet off the ground.

The saiyan reached out to grab the journal, but was horrified when he couldn't grab the leather item. He was about to attempt to grab his journal again, when he felt a small presence tingling in the back of his head.

 _Find me and you can reclaim what you desire…_

 _ **What does it mean by reclaim what I desire.**_ Gohan was pondering this when the small voice spoke up.

 _Find me and you can protect the ones you love…_

Gohan was puzzled by this. Besides Goten he was certain that he didn't have anyone that he loved. But then again the feeling that he felt towards that woman, were similar to the ones that Bardock said he felt when he mated. _**Maybe she's my mate. But I'll never know If I don't get out of here.**_ Gohan thought, ignoring the sudden waves of happiness.

 _Find me and you will wield the power of legend..._

 _ **Now that's more like it.**_ Gohan started into the dark abyss, looking for a power that a voice in his head was rambling on about.

/

Zangya woke up feeling the comfort of an actual bed, something that she had not been able to experience in years. The heran woman groaned as she sat up. Remembering her wounds, she looked down to her stomach, expecting a hole or bandages. To her shock, it looked like her stomach hadn't been touched at all.

A knocking came from the door in the corner of the room. She immediately hid herself under the covers, trying to get away from the noise that startled her.

"Hello it's breakfast time." A cheery voice sounded from behind the closed door. Zangya recognized that voice. It was the voice of the guard who always snuck extra food to her at night, and the guard who never took place in the "pleasantries" with the other guards.

She slowly peeked out from under the covers, seeing Miri clad in a black and grey gi, with his long hair in a manly pony tail. The strange thing was, he didn't have a bowl that had the usual mucky stew with him.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen today in celebration of our freedom." Miri stated cheerfully, catching her attention.

"Our freedom." She said disbelievingly while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, come I'll tell you all about it."

Zangya slowly unwrapped herself from her cocoon. Getting out of the bed she looked down and saw herself in a gi similar to Miri's. Puzzled, she walked out of the small room. She was again dumbfounded by the lack of guards in the hallways. The heran woman shook her head and walked to the mess hall.

When she was about 20 feet away from the mess hall, the smell hit her. The smell of a breakfast that had actually been cooked and not something that was sitting in a plastic bag for months on end and then served cold.

Excitedly she rushed down the hall, towards the wondrous smell that plagued her senses. When she reached the mess hall she was presented with the sight of a giant pile of blue eggs, some sort of bacon looking thing, a glass of orange liquid, and all the toast she could ever want.

Her mouth watered at the sight, as she rushed over to the giant pile of food. She almost dove into the food, literally, but then corrected herself. She sat down and grabbed a glass of orange liquid, only for it to shatter on contact. Confused, she tried to blow on her eggs to cool them down, only for them to fly across the room, splattering on the wall. Now a little sad, she stared at her eggs longingly. She giggled a little when she noticed that the egg splatter looked like a smiley face.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should have warned you about that." A voice sounded behind her tinted with amusement.

"Warned me about what?" She asked looking back to reveal Miri with another plate of eggs.

He just set the eggs down in front of her and pointed to his wrist. Zangya looked down and squealed with glee that her ki suppressors were gone. She turned around and after suppressing her ki, dug into her eggs, and toast.

While she was eating, Miri explained what happened to the guards and Freeze. She was shocked to say in the least that the man she had seen before had killed one of the worst tyrants in the universe.

Then another thought came to her mind, "Where is he?"

/

Gohan had been in the chamber for almost 6 months now.

Still he had no luck in finding the thing that would get him his journal back, and out of the chamber. _**Maybe it's not in the chamber, but in myself.**_ In the last 6 months, Gohan had calmed his undying rage, and become more philosopher like. He ventured back to the bubble that contained his journal, and floated 5 feet off the ground in a lotus position. _**OK so I need to look into myself and find whatever it is that is keeping me in here.**_ He dove into the depths his mind.

After about 15 minutes of searching, he found a small box like presence in the very back of his mind. Curiously he tried to open the box, but found that it was unable to be opened. Now determined, he attacked the box with everything he had. The box still wouldn't budge. Now more frustrated than anything he got a crazy thought.

He concentrated his ki into his mind, and saw a faint glow. A replica of his body appeared within his mind, and the mini-me powered up to it's max ssj3. It went over and tried to pry the box open with all of its strength.

The box's metal lid budged slightly, and Gohan had a new determination. Screaming at the top of his lungs the mini-me powered up as much as he could, the lid slowly starting to move. Finally the mini-me broke the barrier between super saiyan 3 and super saiyan 4. His body went under the transformation. His strength took a gigantic leap, and the box's lid flew open.

A dark tornado with red lightning bolt circling it shot out of the box, blowing Gohan back in the process. Two bright red eyes seemed to open in the vortex. " **I am the spirit known as Kranar. I am an immortal being that has waited for the wielder of the the X Blade. The X Blade is the original version of the Z Sword. The X Blade brings impossible power to its wielder, and can be disguised as anything that you desire."** The being known as Kranar said with a voice that would make Shenron's seem like a mouse. " **You must agree to wield the X Blade and then choose it's default form for easier wielding."**

"I will accept the X Blade." Gohan said while his left arm went on autopilot again. It reached out with the palm facing up, revealing the scars of battle.

" **You have accepted the X Blade, now imagine what it's concealing form will be and it will be done."**

Gohan closed his eyes and imagined what he would like it's concealing form to be. He felt a hot searing pain going from his wrist to his shoulder on his left arm. THe searing pain only lasted for a second but it was easily the most painful moment in his life.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked to his left arm and smiled. Wrapping around his left arm was a black and white tattoo of Shenron and the Dragon balls. The Dragon balls were at his shoulder and Shenron's head was on the bottom of his left wrist. He smiled at the tattoo and looked up at Kranar.

"How do I summon the blade?" Gohan asked.

" **All you need to do is think for it and it will summon."** Kranar said with a commanding voice.

Gohan nodded and thought about summoning the X Blade. He felt a tingling feeling in his arm as the tattoo glowed a bright white. All of the light rushed down to his hand, and a shape resembling a sword formed. The light died down and a wicked looking sword was in it's place. It was a pure black blade that resembled Trunk's sword. The only difference was the edges if the blade were the color of blood.

" **You use the X Blade by channeling your ki into the blade, to make it and yourself more powerful."** Kranar said, his voice booming.

Gohan took a stance with sword in hand, and let his ki flow through him. He felt his ki go through the sword, and saw the red parts glow a brighter red, illuminating the dark area.

Gohan also felt his mind flood with every known sword technique in the universe. He dropped into a random stance and started doing various forms.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his mind by a creaking sound. He looked into the dark dimension, as it was flooded by an unknown light. He also felt his journal back in his pocket. He dropped out of the lotus pose that he was currently in.

Gohan looked to his arm. It was covered in the same tattoo that his mini-me had. He summoned the sword and looked at the blade. He noticed the hilt had something written in saiyan on it. He read it and was shocked at what it read. He sent the sword back into the tattoo. And walked towards the now open door.

 _ **Save or destroy the greatest threat. What does that mean?**_

/

 **END**

 **Hey guys I got the idea for this when I read another fanfic and I was just like He needs a sword. And Here are the power levels that I didn't do last chapter.**

 **Gohan**

Base: 360,000,000

(max) Ssj: 820,000,000

(max) Ssj2: 1,620,000,000

(max) Ssj3: 5,000,000,000

Oozaru: 3,600,000,000

Golden Oozaru: 6,000,000,000

(Suppressed) Ssj4: 12,000,000,000

Base with X-Blade: 500,000,000

 **Freeze**

(Max) 5th form: 6,000,000,000

(Max) Red Form: 11,000,000,000

 **Zangya**

Blue form: 300,000,000

Green Form: 350,000,000

 **Miri**

Base: 10,000,000

Ssj: 150,000,000


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. I Don't Own DBZ or 3 Doors Down. Boom.**

 **Hey I hope you guys all liked the last chapter even if it was shorter than I would have liked. But this is a notice. I think that after the Buu saga is over (Yes i'm still doing that) i'm going to end the story. BUT HOLD YOUR PITCH FORKS! I am going to make another story after this. And if you want to take the story over after Buu just tell me, it's first come first serve. Also the power levels from the last chapter are the new official ones, because Gohan did seem a little OP.**

 **/**

Gohan smelled food.

Hot delicious food.

Food was something that he had not had for about 6 months, due to the lack of food in the chamber, and him surviving on his little green vials.

Now there was food less than 60 feet away, in a room with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. _**Wait a second what was that thought. Oh yea mating process.**_ He put the thought out of his mind and rushed to the mess hall, and towards the food.

/

Zangya was enjoying a nice, peaceful breakfast, when a silver and red blur suddenly shot into the room.

Now she didn't have a problem with that. It was the fact that, when the blur entered the room, her food suddenly disappeared off of her plate. Even the food that was on her fork going into her mouth was not spared the sudden vanishing act.

She connected the blur with the sudden disappearance of her food. Growling. she stood up on the table and let out a war cry, jumping for the blur that robbed her of her food.

She tackled the blur and grabbed it's mid section in a flying tackle. She wrestled the blur and a dust cloud formed around them, with limbs shooting out of it at random points.

"Zangya I brought more food…" Miri said cheerfully, while walking into the room. When he saw the dust cloud he stopped and sweat dropped. When the food off of the plate he was carrying disappeared, he fell down anime style.

Miri finally got up from the floor and powered up to his super saiyan form. _**Welp, here goes nothing.**_ He charged into the dust ball and grabbed two people by the collars of their shirts. One of said people was a very angry Zangya, who was glaring at the other person, while swinging her fists. The other person was a very content Gohan, who had his cheeks stuffed with food, and a piece of toast in his hand.

"G-gohan?" Miri asked with uncertainty. This person was different from the man last night. For one he was about two inches shorter, and had black eyes with no fur. His hair was also slightly shorter and he had a dragon tattoo.

"Mmpp Rrhh." Gohan said with a nod to his head.

"You look. Different." Gohan swallowed his food and took in a deep breath.

"That was my super saiyan 4 form." He said while powering up to ssj4.

"Oh." Was all Miri could say as he put down the saiyan.

Zangya just stared in shock as Gohan powered down and pounced on the remaining food.

"Hey!" She yelled as she jumped on his back and tried to grab some of the food that he was sucking in. She knew how saiyans ate, having known Miri before hand, and was shocked when Gohan's hand shot back and offered her a piece of toast covered in eggs. She grabbed the food item and shoved it in her mouth greedily.

Miri just threw his hands over his head and walked out of the room, closing the door on the way.

Zangya, still on Gohan's back, grabbed an egg roll and shoveled it down her throat, not bothering to chew it. This continued on for about 5 minutes until Gohan slipped on a weird bacon looking thingy. The slip up threw Zangya into the air as Gohan landed on his back, swallowing his food in the process.

Zangya fell out of the air, and landed on Gohan, her face inches from his. She inhaled through her nose sharply, taking in his woody scent. She noticed him doing the same and she blushed a dark purple color. She jumped up and rushed over to the remaining food and shoveled it into her mouth, before running to the room that she claimed as her own.

Gohan was puzzled at her actions and disappointed that she took the rest of the food. _**She smells like strawberries.**_ He thought while getting up and going to the rec room to get to know his shipmates.

He arrived in the rec room, and opened the cool, steel door without a sound. He stepped into the room and saw Miri in one of the many couches, watching an alien film that looked like a soap opera.

Gohan just shrugged and walked over and grabbed the remote out of Miri's hand, changing the channel to something that looked like the world tournament.

Miri looked distressed as he looked at the TV. "NOOOOOO! MY SOAPS! JENNY WAS GOING TO REVEAL WHO THE FATHER OF THE CHILD WAS!" He said while trying to get the remote from an amused Gohan.

Gohan just held the remote up and watched as the shorter Miri tried to jump up and grab the tiny plastic device.

"Nuh-uh you need to stop watching those, or you'll turn out like Vegeta." Miri just looked puzzled.

"Who's Vegeta?"

/

 **Back on Earth.**

"Vegeta you soaps are on, Jenny's about to reveal who the child's father is." Bulma called through the heavy steel door of the Modified Gravity Room.

"WHAT!" A shocked yell came through the door, as a gust of wind blew past her, making her fall down.

"Vegeta! Get your ass back here and help me up!" Bulma shouted at her deranged husband. A swoosh of wind passed over her and she suddenly found herself standing in the kitchen with an apron on.

"Woman make me some cookies!" She heard Vegeta yell from the other room. Bulma just mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid saiyan', and walked over to the pantry.

/

Gohan shivered at the thought.

"You'll meet him when we get to Earth."

Miri just huffed and sat on the couch, with his arms crossed angrily, glaring at Gohan. Said saiyan just sat down on the other couch and watched the show that was on TV. The two fighters on the TV were strikingly familiar.

One was the tall green skinned man with orange hair. He had a hole through his chest and was struggling to sustain the giant green beam he was firing. The other one, was Mirai Trunks in his ultra saiyan form. He was battling the giant green beam with a larger yellow beam. Trunk's beam eventually took over the struggle of power, and badly injured the green man. The one known as Bojack was dragged off by someone strikingly familiar.

 _ **Zangya.**_ She entered a nearby ship with him and they blasted off to places unknown. Gohan and Miri both recognized the blue skinned female. Gohan looked on in shock, because Zangya had supported the man who had battled the only person from the original Z-Fighters, he had ever considered a friend.

His face contorted in rage at the thought that, if Mirai hadn't acted fast enough, or had the time to go into an ultra-saiyan, then he could quite possibly be dead.

Gohan silently stood and walked out of the now tense room. _**I'm going to kill her.**_

/

Trunks smiled at the newly rebuilt West City. _**We really have come a long way since then.**_ After he killed the Androids, Trunks had put all of his efforts into training and rebuilding the city that he grew up in.

The lavender haired saiyan looked up at the giant bronze statue of his master. It was an exact replica of the man on his last day with the living. Trunks usually just sat at the base of the statue on his free days, meditating.

After Trunks had killed the Androids, a man named Hercule Satan had tried to take the credit for beating the twin terrors. Trunks had put an immediate stop to that and told the entire world everything from when Goku was sent in a space pod, to the killing of the Androids.

The world had been in shock, and immediately shunned the afro haired man, with his daughter leading the charge. Trunks and the Z-Fighters had been praised as heroes, although none more than Gohan.

The people had put two and two together and figured out that he was the one who tried to constantly stop the Androids, and saved countless lives.

Trunks looked over to a family of 3. There was a man, woman, and their daughter. The man was on crutches, and looked as if he had been shot. Trunks figured that the wound was from the Androids. The little girl had a small bouquet of flowers colored a vibrant purple that matched his hair color.

They walked to the shrine for Gohan, and stopped. The little girl walked forward and placed the flowers on the shrine for his sensei.

The act made Trunks want to see Gohan badly. _**Maybe. Just maybe…**_ Trunks looked at the small capsule in his hand. _**Maybe it will work.**_ He clenched his fist and looked towards the sky.

/

Gohan opened the cell door and rushed in the small room. The occupant gasped at his sudden entrance, and would've asked why he was in such a hurry, but was cut off by a giant hand wrapping around her throat.

"Why were you on Earth." Gohan said sternly.

"W-what?" Zangya gasped out, desperately trying to get air.

"Why. Were. You. On. Earth." Gohan repeated with a venom that was unheard of from him.

"E-earth?" The blue beauty asked while desperately clawing at the hand that was restricting her breathing.

"Yes the planet where Bojack had a hole put through his chest." Gohan said while slowly allowing her to breath a little more.

Zangya gasped at the chance to breath, and greedily took in the thing that she had been deprived of. "Bojack wanted to destroy the power level that exceeded his one year prior." Zangya finished explaining this with a dawn of realization on her face. "You were that power." She stated in awe. "You were the one that Bojack was scared of. No wonder you were able to defeat Freeze."

Gohan just looked down and started muttering something along the lines of 'I should have stayed'. The demi-saiyan dropped Zangya and walked out of the room, still muttering about how he should have been there.

/

A woman was outside a small house in the middle of a dense forest. She was humming to herself, while hanging her training clothes on the line going from her house to a nearby tree with a furry appendage coming from her tailbone.

Everything was peaceful until she felt the person ,she believed was her mate, ki spike up to unimaginable levels. She looked off in the direction of the enormous ki and only had one thought. _**I hope you come back to me Gohan. Because you still need to get your shirt.**_

 _ **/**_

 **And thats the end**

 **Hey I know that this chapter was really short, but this is because I'm working on my new story called** _ **Not My Time.**_ **It will be my first crossover so I hope that you enjoy! Also with Not My Time, the X-Blade just might make an appearance, so stay tuned to both stories**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Don't own anything-*sniff*- Well except for my own characters, and maybe the X-Blade. Ok I feel better now.**

 **Hey guys sorry for the lack of updating, I've spent the last couple of weeks writing Not My Time and brainstorming for my next stories. So this will be one of the last chapters of Gohan's torment, with a teensy-weensy-itty-bitty chance of a sequel if you guys really like where the story is going.**

Gohan was a bit weirded out.

First he turns into Tarzan.

Then he gets a sword making tattoo.

Then apparently some asshole of a pirate goes to his planet right after he left _, and_ his predicted mate was part of said pirates gang, ruining all feelings he had for her.

And on top of all this shit, out of nowhere some crazy ass power level just appeared on Earth, not that it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, it was just only like twice as powerful as the planet's current protector.

No biggie.

Gohan decided to go and take out his frustrations on something, like maybe a copy of himself, or a robot.

Meh copy will do.

Gohan stood and made his way to the wooden door that he kept stashed away in his quarters. Opening the door, the demi saiyan walked into the dark, abyss of a room. He immediately felt the effects of what he guessed was about 500x gravity.

The demi saiyan walked into the room, tail wagging happily behind him in anticipation of a nice, long training session.

Gohan took off his gi top and started going through some basic katas. After his warmup, Gohan summoned his sword and started practicing with the black blade.

During his practice with the blade, he felt a familiar presence appear behind him. Turning around Gohan saw a black vortex with two bright red eyes appear out of nowhere.

Gohan smiled at his new friend and greeted the immortal being in the most appropriate way possible.

"Yo-Yo, what up man!"

Kraner seemed to smile, if that was possible considering he was a freaking tornado type being. "I am doing good, and nothing is up as you can see."

Gohan sweatdropped at his friend's answer and shook his head. "We need to work on your social skills man."

"Who is this "man" you are talking to?"

Gohan just flat out fell over after this one, causing Kraner to look at him with concern.

"What is wrong friend?"

After his- adventures- in the mystery room, Gohan napped -no wait- _mediated_ in his quarters for over an hour. The reason for this was because he felt Zangya in the ship's mess hall, and after the whole incident when he saw her helping in an attack on Earth, let's just say things weren't too pleasant between the two.

Shuddering at the memory of her wrath, Gohan pulled a blanket around him in a cocoon to protect himself from the painful memories.

And to make it all worse, while Gohan was getting a tongue lashing from Zangya, Miri was in the corner laughing his ass off at the demi's expense, making the experience all the worse.

Enough with that, Gohan needed to find out what the power on Earth was. Ok let's do a checklist on what we know. First, it is more than twice the size of the strongest protector. (Broly). Second, it seemed to be fluctuating rapidly with emotion, similar to his own power. Third and finally, everybody from the Village Vegeta was gone, save Nappa, Bardock, Goten, Broly, and some other power that he wasn't familiar with.

The last bit on his checklist angered him to no end, considering that his uncle was missing or dead, most likely the second option considering how quickly Nappa was fading. Bardock seemed to be doing some sort of tag-team with Broly, with the first's energy almost equaling Broly's energy. Gohan simply assumed that this meant he had gone into the third level of super saiyan, most likely linked to the supposed death of Raditz and Gine.

Gohan looked out of the window that was in his quarters, he gazed at the passing planets that were nothing more than blurs from the speed that the ship was traveling.

In other news, over the week that had passed since Gohan and Zangya's argument, she and Miri had gotten into a rather, intimate relationship.

And conveniently, right at that moment, the two love birds passed his room, moaning and growling all the way.

"Get a room!"

"We're working on it numb nuts!"

Gohan growled at the two, but soon realised that this was a great thing. Why you might ask. Because now, Gohan could actually get some food. He dropped his burrito-blanket, and quietly tip toed to the giant, alloy door.

Opening it with a shrill screech, he paused half way, not wanting to alert Zangya of him leaving his "cave" as she dubbed it.

Trying to keep quiet, Gohan rose a few inches off the ground before floating to the mess hall. He was about halfway to his desired point, when he knocked one of Freeze's ugly paintings off of the wall, causing a crashing sound to echo throughout the ship.

Reacting quickly, Gohan grabbed the pieces of the painting before scampering into the nearest room. And not a moment too soon either. As soon as he closed the door of the room, a flash of orange rushed down the hallway with a half naked, Super Saiyan Miri in tow.

"Hey wait up, why did you just run out?" Gohan heard as the two kept running down the hall. A muffled response from the Hera was all that Gohan could hear as the two rushed back to their room after searching the entire ship for the noise that had interrupted their- activities.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief and slumped his shoulders, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "That could've been bad." He stated to himself while slowly reaching out for the door's handle.

That was until the lights outside of the room flashed an urgent red. Wondering what was going on, Gohan quickly, but cautiously opened the door. He stepped out into the hallway and looked slowly looked from one side to the other, scanning the area for any immediate danger. Gohan stared walking out of the room and down the wide hallways, going to the control room.

He had been walking to the control room for less than a minute when a shrill screech sounded throughout the ship. The second screech came mere seconds later, and it wasn't until then that the screech was actually the voice of something that had come much later than he had expected.

" _ **Landing in 30 minutes, please proceed to your assigned deployment bay."**_


	13. 15 Seconds

**Okay first things first. I will be revising Gohan's power level by popular demand and that will be at the end of the chapter but I'm not going to do the other power levels (except for Bardock, Broly, and Buu) because I don't feel like it and it would be a huge time consumer so deal with it.** _ **Sticks tongue out***_

 **ENJOY**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bardock was thrown into the ground, creating a very large crater and landing on a _very_ unfortunate Broly. The father of Goku sat up and rubbed his Super Saiyan 3 hair free of any rocks that had decided to catch a ride in his golden mane. The Saiyan was then pushed off of his comrade by said Legendary Saiyan, who earned a grunt of displeasure when Bardock hit his head on a rock.

"Whelp, that didn't work." The Legendary Super Saiyan stated as he sat up from his position on the ground, wincing as his injuries burned from the movement.

"Oh really?" An angry Bardock growled. "And here I thought we were getting somewhere." Bardock glared at the larger Saiyan. "Hey why don't you hop into that green super Saiyan thing, while I go and get myself thrown around some more." The elder Saiyan stood from his position on the ground. "Because we might need that power." A wild golden aura sprang around the father of Goku as he shot into the air.

Broly stood in a manner identical to Bardock's and let out a tired sigh. "Here we go then." He threw his head back and let the rage control him.

Bardock stopped in the air facing a large pink creature that looked like it was made from that type of gum Goten obsessed over. The creature had on a variation on Saiyan armor that strikingly resembled Raditz's and a Saiyan tail that was the same color as the rest of it's body. He had a cruel face and an overwhelming amount of power stored inside of him that could rival even the Saiyan's grandson.

"Buu!" Bardock exclaimed, sticking his finger towards the pink menace. "You will pay for the crimes you have committed, and the lives you have taken." Buu had used an absorption technique to steal the lives and power of the entire Saiyan population, save for Bardock, Broly, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta (Who was imbedded in a mountain somewhere), Goku (Who was already dead and in the same place as Vegeta), and a teen female who had survived by Nappa throwing her out of the slaughter.

Buu knew that neither Broly nor Bardock could defeat him, and was confused with the confidence that laced the man's voice. "What do you have planned _Father_." Buu spat, mimicking Raditz's voice perfectly. "Surely you know that you are too weak to even harm me, and the other Saiyan's are in the same predicament." The planet rumbled and an agonising scream came from below. "And if you think he will do any better, then you are sorely mistaken."

Bardock growled at the pink alien. He knew that Gohan was on the planet, but he also knew that He would be at least a minute at the speed he was flying at, and a minute with this monster was eternity. "You will pay for that you know, absorbing my son, my mate, and my family." Bardock gathered all of the energy he had stored in his body. "You will pay for that…" He replaced Buu's face with the face of the tyrant he hated with every fiber of his being. "FRIEZAAAAA!"

The male Saiyan shot forward and landed a powerful right hook across the monster's face, deforming it and leaving a bruise. Buu stumbled through the air as gracefully as a garbage truck after the blow had connected, giving an enraged Bardock the opening he needed.

The armor clad Saiyan shot forward and drove his knee into his opponent's abdomen, before peppering his entire upper body in a barrage of powerful blows, each one driving through the monster's body, causing said moster an excruciating amount of pain.

Bardock flipped around and drove both of his feet into Buu's chin, sending the monster flying away. The Saiyan disappeared and reappeared behind the pink alien and released a shockwave of ki from his body, sending the ragdolling monster the other way again. He followed Buu and planted a fist glowing with ki in his back, earning the satisfying cry of pain that he had been striving for. He flipped through the air until he was a safe distance away from Buu and brought his right hand back past his head.

"PERISH AND GO TO HELL!"

Bardock drove his hand forward and with a deafening boom, released a Solar System destroying blast from his hand, completely enveloping the waiting monster, and causing hurricane like winds across the entire planet.

Bardock released his hold on the energy blast, and bent over panting after wiping the rivers of sweat from his brow. His hair receded to its normal level as he lost his transformation, and reverted back to his base form.

A small smile graced his face as he dropped from the air, devoid of any energy at all. It was over. Buu had been off guard and when the energy attack had hit, Buu's energy had been lower than Bardock's, allowing the Saiyan to completely destroy him.

Or so he thought.

A pink hand wrapped around the falling warriors throat, stopping him from falling and breathing. Bardock gazed at the monster who held him with his mouth gaping open like a fish as he clawed the hand, desperate for the smallest amount of air.

Buu was not damaged at all, save for the small trickle of blood that ran from the corner of his mouth. "You know _father_ , that hurt." Buu said in Raditz's voice once again. "That. Really. HURT!" Buu flew down to the ground as fast as he could and rammed Bardock's body into the stone ground.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The Saiyan coughed up blood as Buu mercilessly pounded his body with a vicious torrent of blows that almost tore through his being. The monster threw Bardock into the outer atmosphere and prepared for what was to happen next. Gravity got the best of the Saiyan and he started falling back to the blob waiting for him. Buu raised his arm up to the sky where Bardock was falling from, and manipulated his arm to a deadly spike that would surely impale Bardock.

Just as Bardock was about to hit, he rolled out of the way, barely grazing the spike and kicking Buu in the face in the process.

Buu was not fazed and immediately morphed his other arm into a spike and drove it through Bardock's chest. His arm took its old shape again with the palm facing out towards Bardock as a large beam of energy completely engulfed and destroyed the Saiyan.

Buu let out a sigh. "Now what to do." He looked at a city that was desperately trying to evacuate. There or…" His gazed landed on a powering up Broly. "There." He had found a new challenger that was hopefully better than the last one.

After all, he had only lasted 15 seconds.

 **END**

Power Levels. (Using 50x, 2x, 4x, 10x multipliers).

Gohan

Base: 30,000,000

Super Saiyan 1: 1,500,000,000  
Super Saiyan 2: 3,000,000,000

Super Saiyan 3: 12,000,000,000

Super Saiyan 4: 120,000,000,000

Bardock

Base: 20,000,000

Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 2,000,000,000

Super Saiyan 3: 8,000,000,000

Broly

Base: 20,000,000

Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000

Legendary Super Saiyan: 9,000,000,000

Buu

Base: 10,000,000,000

Saiyan Village/ Human Population Absorbed: 66,600,000,000

Saiyan Population Total Power (Minus Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Broly, Gohan, Miri): 20,000,000,000.

Human Population Total Power (Including Piccolo and Z-Senshi): 36,600,000,000


End file.
